solo por ti
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Una vez mas el destino les tiene otra prueba,Esta vez la distancia y algo mas, Hara que Shuichi y Yuki, Se separen, Como haran para volver a estar juntos, O es que asi es como deben de terminar, Separados… lemon yaoi, mejor lean y dejen sus reviews
1. introduccion

Introducción

- ya me voy! – grito en la puerta del estudio

- cof! cof! – la tos del escritor fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

- Yuki, aun estas enfermo? – pregunto con cierta incredulidad el cantante – insisto en que deberías ir ver a un medico, ya llevas mucho tiempo así.

- ya vete, se te hará tarde otra vez – dijo para evitar otra discusión con el cantante

- bien pero cuando regrese…

- si, si, lo que sea, solo déjame trabajar

Segundos después escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, se quito los lentes y los deposito en su escritorio, para después recargarse en su silla, pensando en la reciente sugerencia del chico, que muy a su pesar, tenia razón, llevaba cerca de dos meses con esa maldita tos, que en un principio creyó que era gripe.

Tomo su taza, se levanto y fue a buscar algo de café, mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera lista, tomo el directorio y busco en la sección de médicos y especialistas, encontró un par que le parecieron una buena opción, marco sus números, tomo el teléfono y llamo al primero. Diez minutos más tarde, ya tenía una cita para dentro de un par de horas con el segundo de los doctores, supuso que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, regreso a la cocina y sirvió su esperado café, para después cambiarse y dirigirse al consultorio.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- señor Uesugi-san, antes de dar un diagnostico, necesito que se haga estos estudios lo mas pronto posible –dijo, entregándole un papel donde se encontraban marcados los estudios que debía hacerse – cuando tenga los resultados, venga a verme, para poder decirle que es lo que usted tiene

- bien – dijo mirando el papel que le acababa de entregar el doctor –con permiso – dijo levantándose y saliendo del consultorio.

Subió a su auto, encendió un cigarrillo y condujo de regreso a casa.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ya estoy en casa!!! -grito desde la entrada el pelirosa

- si, cof, cof –respondió a modo de bienvenida, sabiendo que el chico vendría a donde el estaba, sin embargo eso no sucedió el chico dejo sus cosas y paso de largo frente a la puerta del estudio

- bien, entonces iré a ver con que doctor puedo sacar la cita… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala

- espera, cof, cof

- Yuki no volveremos a discutirlo… - dijo serio

- ya lo hice…

- he!?

- fui al doctor – volvió a toser

- a si – dijo incrédulo - y que dijo?

- que lo más probable es que fuera una gripe - mintió

- bien – dijo un poco mas relajado - tomare un baño entonces – dijo depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del otro, para después, volver sobre sus pasos

-bien – dijo, para poder volver a su trabajo

Yuki miro la orden que le había dado el medico, sabia que había mentido, y…?, lo hacia por que ni siquiera el doctor sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, así que, por que preocupar al chico diciéndole acerca de los estudios. En la mañana simplemente esperaría a que el saliera, para así el poder ir al hospital a hacérselos, sin preguntas ni dramas por parte de su amante.


	2. Chapter 1: cancer?

**Capitulo uno : cáncer****?!?....**

- Uesugi-san, lamento informarle que lo que usted tiene, no es gripe…

-entonces? –pregunto, con su habitual tranquilidad

- usted – hizo una pausa que no le agrado al escritor – usted tiene cáncer de pulmón…- dijo el medico con cierta turbación, haciendo otra pausa mas breve que la anterior – lo bueno es que lo detectamos a tiempo, ya que apenas parece haber pasado de la fase inicial a la intermedia, lo que significa que aun tiene unas altas posibilidades de curarse

- curarme…- dijo con la mirada perdida, entre impresionado y despreocupado el mismo tiempo, no es que no le importara, simplemente estaba pensando en que le diría a Shuichi, mejor dicho como se lo diría… – como? – pregunto casi de forma involuntaria, mientras volvía a toser

- vera, existe un tratamiento, que aunque es practicado aquí en Tokio, yo le recomiendo que lo tome en Estados Unidos, ya que este tipo de cáncer es bastante delicado

- Estados Unidos – repitió, como queriendo escuchar que le corrigiera y le dijera otro lugar, pero nada de eso sucedió, continuo - cuanto dura el tratamiento?

- en su caso, entre dos y tres años, varia según la capacidad de recuperación del paciente, incluso puede durar menos…- agrego para convencerlo

- podría pensarlo y darle mi respuesta después – dijo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir del consultorio

- claro, solo le recomiendo que no se lo piense mucho, ya que en estos casos, el tiempo es oro.

- entiendo – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Subió a su auto y de forma automática saco la cajetilla, tomo un cigarro y lo llevo a sus labios, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, regreso el cigarro de nuevo a la caja y la aventó en el asiento trasero, arranco el auto y condujo en sentido contrario a la dirección de la casa, hasta detenerse delante del edificio de NG, bajo del coche y entro en el, subió al ascensor y presiono el botón del penthouse.

Una vez que se detuvo el elevador y abrió sus puertas salio de el y camino por el desolado pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta, donde toco suavemente.

- Adelante – respondió la voz del otro lado de la puerta, la abrió – Eiri-san, sucede algo?

- estas muy ocupado? – pregunto, sentándose en el sofá del elegante despacho

- no, por que?, que sucede? – pregunto sentándose delante del rubio

- estoy enfermo – dijo levantado la mirada al techo

- E-Eiri?… - trataba de entender las palabras del escritor, dándose por vencido, trato de preguntar - de que estas…

- tengo cáncer… de pulmón

-que?!

- aun esta en fase media – dijo para tranquilizarlo

-y Shindo-kun lo sabe?

- no, así que no se lo digas –dijo mirando al productor

- se lo vas a decir?

- no – respondió fríamente

- debes decírselo…

- aun no –le corto - quiero es que guardes esto como un secreto, incluso a Mika

- esta bien, pero…

- quiero que me ayudes, necesito que investigues quienes son los doctores mas reconocidos en esto

- esta bien, te ayudare… - dijo aun impresionado por la reciente noticia

- bien entonces, me voy –dijo caminando a la puerta

- Eiri… seguro que estarás bien?

- …- solo asintió, para después salir del despacho de su cuñado

Camino lentamente hasta el auto, para después conducir hasta la casa, entro, percatándose del aroma del cigarro impregnado en todos lados, que no le había molestado hasta ahora, dejo su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y se sentó. Pensando en lo que le diría a Shuichi, no quería que el chico se preocupara y descuidara su carrera ahora que les estaba yendo tan bien; se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, que pasaría con Shuichi si el se iba, sabia que el cantante estaba lo suficiente loco como para ir detrás de el, y se le decía la verdad, no se le despegaría nunca, pero también se sentiría mal de mentirle a la única persona que le aceptaba tal y como era, la única persona que le amaba, la única a la que el amaba…

- ya estor en casa!!! –el grito del chico le saco de sus pensamientos –Yuki!?

- no grites! – le regaño – estoy aquí

- perdón si te desperté – se disculpo cuando llego a la sala, sabia que cuando el escritor se encontraba en ese lugar, con las luces apagadas, era porque solía dormirse después de haber estado trabajando

- esta bien, solo cállate – el chico asintió y se sentó a su lado

- Yuki… - dijo llamando la atención del novelista

- que sucede baka? – dijo mirando al chico, quien le abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el pecho este, que aun se encontraba sorprendido, por la repentina acción del cantante

- te amo… -


	3. Chapter 2 : tiempo

Capitulo dos : tiempo

Esa mañana Shuichi se levanto, como de costumbre, miro a su lado, solo que esta vez, no encontró al escritor, supuso que estaría trabajando ya, salio en su búsqueda pero no lo encontró, era extraño, pero desde hacia un par de semanas que estaba muy distante con el, incluso mas frío de lo habitual, no sabia la razón pero tampoco la quería preguntar, desayuno algo ligero y se cambio, miro la hora en el reloj y salio de la casa, ya se le hacia tarde para llegar a NG, donde como todos los días, K-san le obligaba a trabajar en las nuevas letras para el disco, sin embargo, las ideas ni la inspiración llegaban a el, ya que su mente se concentraba en el rubio de mirada dorada, que parecía estar harto de su presencia, sintió tristeza por ese ultimo pensamiento, que por duro que sonara, parecía ser cierto

- Shuichi? Shu-chan?! – el guitarrista trataba de llamar la atención del chico que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos – tierra llamando a Shuichi… he!! Shuichi!!!

- Hiro?, que?…

- vaya hasta que reaccionas - dijo en tono triunfal

- ha, lo siento

- que, paso algo con Yuki?

- no…bueno, si…no importa, que querías? – pregunto el cantante, de modo que Hiro no le pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta

- nada en especial, solo quería saber si tenias algo –dijo refiriéndose a las letras – pero creo que no… - dijo con una sonrisa

- ha… lo siento, estaba en eso

- si claro, bueno sabes que si necesitas hablar cuentas conmigo – dijo saliendo del lugar

- Yuki…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- todos los especialistas que encontré están es Estados Unidos, mira – dijo el productor, mostrándole una lista con varios nombres

- mmm, eso supuse, creo que de cualquier manera tendré que ir allá – dijo no muy convencido

- ya se lo dijiste?

- no y no se lo voy a decir, sabes que si lo hago querrá irse conmigo y eso seria tan malo para ti, como para el – dijo impresionado por sus recientes palabras

- el debe saberlo Eiri, tarde o temprano se enterara…

- prefiero que sea lo mas tarde posible – dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando a la puerta – debo irme

Salio del despacho del presidente y aunque no le gustaba, tomo el camino mas largo para evitar así, encontrarse con su amante, mientras bajaba por el ascensor, llamo al consultorio del doctor, tenia que decirle que aceptaba el tratamiento, aun cuando no sabia por que lo hacia.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ya volví!! –grito en la entrada, dejando sus cosas, para correr en busca del novelista, que se encontraba al frente de su portátil, este se levanto de su silla y se acerco a donde el chico estaba

- necesito decirte algo – dijo de pronto el escritor

- he? – dijo desconcertado

- Shuichi, necesito tiempo – la cara de sorpresa del cantante no se hizo esperar

- Yuki…porque?

- es solo que necesito algo de tiempo… para mi

-fue por algo que dije o hice, verdad? – dijo inclinando la cabeza de modo que el escritor no notara las lagrimas que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos

- no Shuichi, mírame –dijo mientras le obligaba a mirarlo y limpiaba una de las lagrimas que se asomaba por los ojos del chico

- esto no es tu culpa, es solo que necesito darme algo de tiempo, aclarar algunas cosas – Yuki vio como las lagrimas del chico caían por su rostro, sabia que, como siempre era culpa suya, pero esta vez, sabia que era para bien de el, prefería saber que lloro una vez mas por su maldita culpa, que saber que había sido quien le impidió hacer su sueño realidad, estando a un paso de conseguirlo

- bien – dijo el pelirosa, quien se acerco al escritor solo para rozar sus labios a modo de despedida, Yuki no esperaba tal reacción por parte del chico. Sin embrago, cuando se acerco a el, no pudo resistirse a alargar ese beso, beso que seria de los últimos que compartirían, por lo menos hasta que el tratamiento terminara.

Shuichi sitio como el novelista correspondía a su beso, con otro cargado de deseo, deseo que el también sentía, aunque sabia que las palabras de Yuki eran ciertas y que por mas que le rogara no lo haría cambiar de opinión, sabia que no había marcha atrás, sintió los brazos del escritor rodearle por la cintura, ofreciéndole el calor de su cuerpo, gesto al cual no se pudo negar, dejándose envolver en los brazos de aquel frío hombre, a quien tanto amaba.

La lengua de Yuki buscaba profundizar ese, que al inicio, era un tímido beso, encontrándose con la dulce lengua del cantante, enlazándose para no separarse, los brazos de Shuichi rodearon el cuello del escritor, impidiéndole huir, si es que así lo quisiera. Una de las manos del novelista busco la calida piel del chico por debajo de su playera, el roce era el mas delicioso que hubiera sentido antes, eran las caricias mas tiernas y excitantes que podía haber sentido.

Terminaron el beso, solo para poder tomar más aire y continuar donde se habían quedado, enredándose en otro sincero beso, las manos de Yuki seguían su camino por debajo de la ropa del cantante, evocando así los primeros gemidos del chico de cabello rosa, sus dedos jugaban con ambos pezones de este, mientras su boca abandonaba la del otro, descendiendo por el cuello de Shuichi, caminaban lentamente hacia la habitación, sus pies parecian saber a donde dirigirse sin necesidad de pensarlo y aunque su marcha era lenta, era el camino mas dulce que podían recorrer, sabiendo que seria de las ultimas veces que lo harían, la primera prenda en caer fue la playera del cantante, seguida de la camisa de Yuki.

Entraron en la oscura habitación, caminando hasta que toparon con la cama, donde se dejaron caer suavemente, las inquietas manos de Shuichi pararon en el pantalón del escritor, para liberar así, el ya despierto miembro de su ex-amante, mientras el pantalón del chico era retirado con suma tranquilidad.

Una vez mas contemplaron sus cuerpos desnudos, brillando a la tenue luz de la luna, esa luna que los vio unirse por primera vez y ahora los veía darse la mejor de las despedidas, mientras una rayo de luz surcaba el cielo, anunciando la llegada de la lluvia, como si el cielo se uniera al dolor del cantante, como si el cielo llorara por el.

- aahh!!! Yuki!!

Una de las manos del escritor apretaba el cuerpo del chico hacia el, de él, mientras la otra encontraba su entrada, introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos, causando la típica molestia en el chico, esa sensación antes solía molestarle un poco, sin embrago, esa noche parecía ser la mas grata de las sensaciones, trasformándose rápidamente en el mayor de los placeres. La mano del cantante busco el miembro de Yuki para darle algo de atención, masturbándolo con su mano, al mismo ritmo que este marcaba en su entrada, los ahogados gemidos de Yuki se escuchaban como un suave gruñido, mientras que los de su amante se escuchaban por toda la habitación, dando muestras de que estaba listo, el escritor retiro del cuerpo de Shuichi sus dedos, para dirigir su miembro al mismo lugar, entrando fácilmente, iniciando enseguida con el movimiento, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, tomando un cadencioso ritmo.

Otro rayo ilumino la habitación, mientras el sonido de la lluvia en la ventana se intensificaba, como queriendo unirse con los sonidos que salían de los labios del cantante. El escritor aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas, creando una fricción mas excitante, mientras los brazos de Shuichi se aferraban a la espalda de este, quedando completamente abrazado de el, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba sentado en Yuki, cabalgando sobre el miembro de su amante, ayudado por las manos de este, tocando un punto sumamente sensible en el, busco una vez mas los labios del novelista, quien acepto el beso, sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, mientras los gemidos del chico de cabello rosa, se perdían en la boca del rubio, quien pudo sentir como la entrada del chico se cerraba sobre su miembro, indicándole que su amante estaba muy cerca del clímax.

No se dio cuenta de cómo pero ahora era el quien estaba debajo del chico, quien se movía sobre el, una vez mas el rayo ilumino la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Shuichi soltó su fuerte gemido y se venia en el abdomen del escritor, quien al sentir el tibio liquido y termino soltando el propio dentro del cantante.

El cantante espero un par de segundos, para después levantarse suavemente del escritor, dejándolo salir de su interior y con el algo de la blanca esencia de este, estaba a punto de bajarse de la cama cuando sintió como los brazos de Yuki le impedían irse, así que se recostó en la cama abrazado de el, escuchando los rápidos latidos de este, respirando el suave aroma de su perfume, mientras con su mano dibujaba las líneas del pecho del novelista, grabando ese momento en su memoria, sabia que bien podía ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera, y con este pensamiento, cerro os ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño y derramando sus silenciosas lagrimas…


	4. Chapter 3 : mudanza

Capitulo tres : mudanza

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, aun era de noche, se levanto lentamente y noto que aun estaba en la cama con Yuki, miro el reloj, las 3:45 am, sabia que debía irse, aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, miro a su alrededor y localizo sus interiores, apoyo suavemente sus manos en el colchón y se levanto de la cama, camino a donde estaba sus ropas, se coloco de nuevo sus boxers y se recogió lo demás, amontonándolo en la esquina de la cama, se acerco al guardarropa, busco la maleta que hacia cerca de dos años y medio, había utilizado para mudarse a la casa del novelista.

La encontró debajo de otras maletas y cajas, la saco con cuidado para no hacer ruido, la abrió y se levanto del suelo, abrió otra de las puertas del closet y comenzó a sacar sus playeras, pantalones, zapatos, casi todo pareció caber en la maleta, aun faltaban un par de cosas, lo bueno era que la gran mayoría ya estaba lista.

Tomo algo de ropa limpia y una toalla, se encamino al baño, no sin antes dar una mirada al reloj, ya eran las 4:20, tomo una rápida ducha, no quería estar ahí para cuando Yuki despertara, sabia que de ser así, le rogaria por una oportunidad mas, sin embrago su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, por eso, quería dejarlo aclarar sus cosas, concediéndole el tiempo que este le pedía; salio del baño y se vistió, tomo su shampoo y demás cosas suyas que se encontraban en el baño, en el corredor encontró su playera y la camisa del escritor, las levanto y volvió a entrar en la habitación, dejo la camisa de Yuki en la cama y su playera la junto con lo demás en la esquina de la cama, tomo la maleta y salio al pasillo, camino hasta la puerta, donde dejo su equipaje y tomo su mochila, regreso a la habitación y guardo la ropa que había amontonado en la esquina.

Se dirigió a la sala, y dejo su mochila, entro en la cocina y saco su taza; de la mesa de la sala, tomo sus mangas y demás cosas; del estante de la tv, saco sus tres videos de Nittle Grasper; volvió al sofá y metió todas esa cosas en su mochila, para después caminar a la entrada de la casa. Junto todo lo que se llevaría, y volvió a recorrer la casa, probablemente seria la ultima vez que lo haría, por lo menos hasta que Yuki cambiara de opinión, entro en el estudio y recogió su celular, que se encontraba a un lado de una foto donde estaban los dos. Miro la foto con tristeza, salio del lugar y entro por última vez a la habitación, Yuki aun dormía, miro el reloj, 5:00 am, no pudo recordar si olvidaba algo más, así que antes de irse, rozo por última vez los labios de aquel hombre que dormía placidamente en la cama.

Salio de la habitación limpiándose los ojos, tomo su mochila y su maleta y abrió la puerta y cerro con cuidado; camino durante un buen rato, la ciudad un estaba tranquila, las lámparas comenzaban a apagarse confirme los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar, el cielo se veía mas claro, debido a la reciente lluvia, mientras el ambiente apenas comenzaba a calentar.

De pronto no supo a donde se estaba dirigiendo, no había pensado a donde ir, no quería volver a casa de sus padres y tampoco quería molestara Hiro, además de que no estaba dispuesto a estar respondiendo sus preguntas, no sabia a donde ir; se detuvo a pensar, miro enfrente de el y vio que cerca de ahí parecía haber un restaurante ya abierto, supuso que era un 24 hrs, camino hasta el lugar, entro y se sentó en una de las mesas.

- buenos días – dijo amablemente la mesera, mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa – te gustaría un poco de café?, como cortesía de la casa - agrego

- en serio – la chica asintió – esta bien, gracias – acepto, después de eso la chica se alejo.

Miro en su cartera y después el menú, K-san aun no le había pagado lo de su reciente presentación, así que contaba con poco efectivo, la chica volvió y le dejo su café.

- quieres ordenar? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- si por favor, tráeme el desayuno tres – dijo a la chica que tomaba nota

-nada mas

-si por favor

Observaba por el cristal de la cafetería como la calle se iba llenando de gente, algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir, mientras en la cafetería entraban y salían diferentes personas, la chica volvió a acercarse, esta vez, para dejarle la cuenta

-aquí tiene

- gracias – la chica estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la detuvo – oye disculpa, no sabes de algún hotel, no muy caro que se encuentre cerca de aquí?

-mmm, creo que a dos o tres cuadras mas ahí un lugar

- muchas gracias-dijo para después pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar

Camino a donde la mesera le había indicado, no tardo en encontrarlo, se encontraba a un par de calles de la estación del metro, así que le venia perfecto, entro al lugar y pidió una de las habitaciones, el lugar a pesar de ser pequeño era bastante cómodo y acogedor, la habitación parecía ser la que tenia en casa de sus padres, se instalo y tomo sus cosas, ya estaba siendo hora de irse a trabajar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Eran cerca de las 9:30, abrió los ojos, viendo la hora en el reloj, supuso que el chico ya se había ido, así que se ido vuelta en la cama comprobando su teoría, se levanto de la cama y tomo un largo baño, notando la ausencia de las cosas del cantante, imagino que se había terminado su shampoo, así que no le dio mucha importancia, entro en la habitación con la toalla en la cintura, donde abrió las puertas del guardarropa, noto la ausencia de las cosas del chico, así que abrió la otra puerta, dándose cuenta de que las cosas del chico no estaban, no había nada de el, se vistió rápidamente, mientras pensaba por que se sorprendía, si el mismo le había pedido la noche anterior que le dejara aclara las cosas, que le diera tiempo, camino hasta la cocina, abrió la puerta de una de las cómodas, tampoco estaba la taza del cantante, miro en la sala, tampoco había nada de el ahí, se sentó en el sofá, estaba sorprendido por la reaccion del cantante, el no era así.

Aun tenía cosas que hacer, así que se levanto y regreso a la habitación, tenia que comenzar a guardar sus cosas, había decidido irse lo más pronto posible y aun tenia que hablar con su editora, conseguir un departamento en New York y acomodar las cosas para la mudanza.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-buenos días – dijo el chico entrando a la sala de Bad Luck

- Shindo-kun – dijo K – Ready for work? (listo para trabajar?)

- este…k-san…primero yo…

- si? – pregunto extrañado el manager

- yo…quisiera que me dieras lo que me toca por el ultimo concierto

-mmm, de eso hablaremos cuando tengas las nuevas letras

- pero K-san lo necesito

- yo también, así que ponte a trabajar

El chico no pudo discutir mas del tema ya que K parecía estar a punto sacar el arma y dispararle si no se callaba, así que se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, saco su libreta y su lápiz.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki había empezado a empacar sus cosas, algo de su ropa sobre todo, ya que no quería llevarse todo al mismo tiempo, conseguiría un departamento ya amueblado, para así no tener que llevarse nada del inmueble o tener que comprar allá.

Salio de la habitación en busca de su lap-top, que se encontraba en el estudio, entro y se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó en su silla, desconectando su portátil y enredando los cables, busco su pluma y algunas hojas que tenían anotaciones para el nuevo trabajo. Esas ultimas cosas se encontraban enfrente de un portarretratos que hacia mucho tiempo Shuichi había colocado ahí, con una foto de los dos, la miro, pensando en lo bien que se veían juntos, hacia mucho ya que habían tomado esa foto, tomo la pluma y las hojas, dándose cuenta de lo escrito en ellas no era su letra, sino la del cantante, observo mas de cerca, parecía una nota:

_Yuki:_

_Espero que no te enojes por que_

_es__cribí esto aquí,_

_s__olo quería despedirme_

_p__ero no puedo quedarme más_

_e__n realidad quiero que arregles_

_t__us cosas, por eso te dejo_

_m__e lleve mis cosas para que no_

_t__e estorben_

_c__uando te sientas mejor_

_b__úscame. Sabes donde estoy ._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Shuichi_

El escritor se sorprendió por la madurez de la nota, ese definitivamente no parecía ser el cantante infantil y terco, que vivía con el, sin embargo, agradeció el hecho de que se fuera sin pedir mas explicaciones, sabia que estaría mejor así, al final, solo seria por un tiempo; tomo la lap-top y las hojas y salio del estudio, termino de empacar las cosas y cerro las maletas.


	5. Chapter 4 : sospechas

Capitulo cuatro : sospechas

Shuichi aun pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había escrito a Yuki, "búscame. Te amo, nunca lo olvides", sabia que debía haber una forma de saber que era lo que estaba pasando con el escritor, pensó en que el único que podía saberlo era, nada mas y nada menos que el mismo presidente de NG, Touma Seguchi, se levanto de donde se encontraba y salio al corredor, camino hasta el elevador, al que una vez que subió marco el ultimo piso, el penthouse.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- hasta cuando se lo ocultaras Eiri, exijo que se lo digas, acaso no tienes idea en que eso puede afectarlo demasiado…

- entiende que no se lo diré, si se lo digo puede alterarse tanto que podría, incluso, arruinar su carrera, estará mejor sin mi

- estas muy equivocado Eiri

- basta Seguchi, el es MI amante, yo decido que le digo y que no- dijo molesto ante la insistencia del productor, dispuesto a marcharse – ya me tengo que ir

-cuando te iras? – pregunto al darse cuenta de la irritación del escritor

- esta noche

- quieres que te….

- no – dijo fríamente – gracias – agrego para suavizar su negativa

- bien entonces, buen viaje

- gracias – repitió abriendo la puerta

- llámame en cuanto llegues – el escritor solo asintió

Se disponía a salir del despacho, cuando el chico de cabello rosado, apareció frente a el, lo miraba bastante sorprendido, nunca espero encontrárselo ahí, justo el día que había decidido hacer las cosas como debía, pero no pudo evitar que una pregunta se formulara en su mente…que estaba haciendo Yuki en la oficina de Touma Seguchi y que había querido decir este con "llámame cuando llegues"?... No encontró respuesta

- Yu-Yuki…- dijo aun impresionado

- adiós –dijo el escritor refiriéndose a su cuñado y dejando la puerta abierta, pasando de largo ante la atónita morada del chico

Shuichi no sabia si correr detrás de Yuki, dejarlo marcharse o entrar a preguntar que era lo que sucedía con el, imagino que la relación entre el productor y el escritor ya había pasado otro nivel, que tal vez esa era la razón pero la que le había pedido un tiempo, que tal si solo era la excusa para dejarlo para siempre, para no decirle "ya no te amo" o "nunca te ame", agito su cabeza tratando de borrar dichos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, haciéndole caer, sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Llego al ascensor y marco el primer piso, para después esperar a llegar, recostándose en la pared, mientras la imagen de la mirada de Shuichi aparecía en su mente, el sonido de su voz, resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza...

El jalon del elevador le hizo volver en si, las puertas se abrieron delante de el, salio del ascensor y camino hasta donde se encontraba su auto, para después dirigirse a donde había acordado con su editora.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Hiro llego a donde se encontraba Shuichi que se negaba a escuchar a Seguchi, mucho menos se dejaba tocar por el.

- ha, Nakano-kun, que bueno que llega, Shindo-kun esta ahí – dijo señalando el pasillo

- si, gracias – dijo, para correr a donde se encontraba el chico – Shuichi, Shu, mírame, que pasa?

- Hi-hiro… Yuki…el – no pudo terminar, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejo

- que pasa con el? – pregunto, mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda – ven vamos – dijo intentando hacerlo que se levantara

Ambos se levantaron del piso, pero el chico de cabello rosado, no parecía no saber como hacer para caminar, así que Hiro, le cargo hasta el ascensor, mientras el otro lloraba inconsolablemente, una vez dentro del elevador, el guitarrista le bajo

- Shuichi, dime que pasa? –dijo una vez mientras hacia que su amigo lo mirara

-Yuki, el me dejo – dijo secando sus lagrimas que eran incontenibles

- de que hablas?

- el quiso tomarse un tiempo, pero…- ya casi no lloraba – creo que me cambio por Seguchi…

- Seguchi-san? – el elevador se detuvo y ambos salieron, en vez de dirigirse a sala del grupo, fueron a la cafetería – como crees eso?

- no lo se, además de que – suspiro – ahí algo extraño en todo esto

- ya veras, yo te ayudare

- Hiro – dijo feliz al ver que su amigo lo apoyaba como siempre


	6. Chapter 5 : ausencia

Capitulo cinco : ausencia

Una vez que se tranquilizo, regresaron a la sala, donde K los esperaba

- big news!!! – dijo feliz al verlos – vamos entren, no se queden ahí – ambos chicos obedecieron, pasaron y se sentaron cerca del tecladista – me acaban de informar, que por las altas ventas que ha alcanzado el disco, tenemos la gran oportunidad de la primera gira de Bad Luck, como grupo independiente

- que!?!? – los tres chicos no cabían en si del asombro

- yes!!, como escucharon, le gira empezara dentro de una semana, por casi todo Japón y algunas partes de China

- es perfecto, no crees Shuichi? – pregunto en voz baja el guitarrista

- he?, de que hablas? – pregunto extrañado el cantante

- de la gira, es perfecto, para que te distraigas y así no quieras correr a buscarlo

- si…- dijo resignado – creo quien tienes razón

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Eran cerca de las 8:30 pm, su avión saldría dentro de media hora mas así que tenia que apurarse, ya había terminado de subir las maletas al coche, subió la auto y arranco, condujo hacia el aeropuerto, a donde llego con el tiempo justo.

- pasajeros con destino a New York, favor de abordar por la puerta 5 – dijo voz volviendo a repetir el anuncio, mientras Yuki corría a registrar sus maletas, estaba de suerte ya que era miércoles y no mucha gente viajaba entre semana.

No tardo en poder abordar el avión, paso por la puerta y entro, busco su asiento y se acomodo, sabia que le esperaba un largo viaje, espero el despegue mientras miraba por la ventanilla, mirando la luna brillar en esa oscura noche, que parecía saber lo difícil que serian los años siguientes; sabia que una vez que el avión despegara, no habría marcha atrás…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Un par de ojos violetas miraban por la ventana del lugar donde ahora estaba viviendo, contemplando la misma luna que acostumbraba hacerle compañía cuando las cosas no iban bien, aun tenían entre sus manos su libreta y un lápiz y en las hojas escrita una sola palabra que solía escribir o leer de vez en cuando…Yuki… acompañada de algunas palabras sueltas, que buscaban formar una canción.

- Yuki…- dijo una vez mas para después dejar correr sus lágrimas en silencio, una vez más…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Después de mas de seis horas de vuelo, el escritor llego a su destino, una vez mas se encontraba en New York, parecía que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, sonrío para si mismo ante ese ultimo pensamiento, tomo sus maletas y pidió un taxi a la encargada, se encamino a la entrada y espero a que su transporte llegara.

Un hombre se acerco a el y metió sus maletas en la cajuela del auto, mientras el esperaba adentro, una vez que el hombre estuvo dentro del coche indico la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría hasta que consiguiera un departamento.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La semana le pareció que trascurrió mas lento de lo que en realidad había sido, todos estaban muy atareados con los preparativos de la gira, mientras el, se la pasaba encerrado, tratando de componer aunque fuera una sola canción, por mas que intentaba, no conseguía que la inspiración llegara el, volvió a leer lo que tenia escrito en su libreta….Yuki…Yuki…Yuki…te amo…amor…dolor… esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas, no había mas, guardo sus cosas, necesitaba ir a ver a Yuki, necesitaba escuchar su voz, llevaba mas de cinco días, marcando a su celular, pero lo mandaba directo al buzón, tal vez no quería contestarle, salio a escondidas de la sala, y corrió a la salida, era temprano así que debería estar preparando la cena, camino tan rápido como pudo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la casa del escritor, dio un par de pasos mas, reuniendo el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta, toc, tcc, toc… nada, coloco su oído en la puerta, no escucho ningún ruido del otro lado, espero un momento y volvió a tocar, recordó que las llaves aun las tenia el, así revolvió su mochila en su búsqueda, no tardo en encontrarlas donde solía guardarlas, las saco y rápidamente entro en la casa encontró las luces apagadas, bajo su mochila y camino por el pasillo, entro en la que era la habitación de ambos, la encontró vacía, creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, mas bien eso quería creer, entro esperando topar con alguno de los muebles, pero eso no sucedió…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

el nuevo departamento era bastante espacioso, aun cuando era solo para el, algunas de sus cosas ya estaban ahí, las otras ya estaban en camino, tardarían en un poco por que tenían que ser transportadas en barco, tomo el teléfono y se sentó en el comedor. Marco el numero y espero

- bueno??

- Seguchi?

- Eiri-san, por que no llamaste antes?

- no tuve tiempo, ya conseguí un departamento aquí

- por que no usaste el mío?

- por que no me siento cómodo en ese lugar, tengo que irme – mintió

- Eiri...?

- mmm?

- ya se lo dijiste?

- no –respondió fríamente – adiós – dijo antes de colgar

Termino la llamada y se levanto, miro por la ventana, una vista diferente a lo que solía ver en Tokio, encendió la tv, sin saber por que busco el canal de música, se descubrió así mismo y volvió a apagarla, que rayos hacia, al parecer ya estaba extrañando al pelirosa, y solo llevaba ahí una semana.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

No pudo mas, sintió como las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de la casa, corrió de vuelta a NG y presiono el botón de subida del elevador, espero lo mas paciente que pudo mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, entro en el ascensor al tiempo que escuchaba como su amigo lo llamaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo, no le importo y presiono el botón del penthouse, trato de contener su llanto para poder hablar claramente con el director de la disquera, mientras mas subía, mas fuerte se hacia su llanto, el elevador se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron, corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta del despacho del productor, toco y sin esperar el permiso, se metió en el despacho.

- Shindo-kun..? – dijo sorprendido la ver al chico ahí, apago el telefono que traia en la mano y lo dejo en la base de este

- donde esta Yuki?!

- no lo se – mintio, aunque sabia que era inútil, al juzgar por las lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro del chico

- miente!!

- tranquilícese, por favor, Shindo-kun

- no puedo, se que algo anda mal con Yuki, pero… yo… -el chico pudo mas se dejo caer al piso, el dolor hizo caer una vez mas – necesito…

- Nakano-san, venga por favor – dijo en el intercomunicador, para después acercarse al chico – de verdad que no se donde se encuentra Eiri

- yo…- los sollozos no lo dejaban hablar – quiero verlo…yo…

hiro entro al despacho, y corrió a donde se encontraba su amigo, le abrazo y este se aferro a el.

- que pasa Shuichi?

- Yu-yuki… el…- no pudo continuar


	7. Chapter 6 : viaje

Capitulo seis: viaje

- shhh , tranquilo – le abrazo mas fuerte y lo levanto del suelo, lo cargo y salio del despacho, entro en el ascensor y presiono como pudo el ultimo piso, llevaría a Shuichi a su casa, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado, subió a su moto y arranco, no tardaron en llegar a casa del guitarrista.

Entraron en el lugar y lo hizo que se sentara, le llevo un poco de papel y un jugo y puso agua a calentar.

- por que a mi Hiro? – pregunto de repente – por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi?

- no es tu culpa Shuichi

- si, si lo es, si yo… – las lagrimas a los ojos del chico –si no me hubiera ido, el tal vez, no se habría ido…

- no Shuichi sabemos que aunque te hubieras quedado el se habría ido, pero…ya veras, yo te ayudare a encontrarlo

- Hiro…gracias

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- el tratamiento empezara la próxima semana, así que aquí nos vemos el lunes, señor Uesugi

- claro, gracias dr. Cadlay, con permiso

Salio del consultorio y camino a casa, había conseguido que el departamento estuviera cerca del hospital, de modo que no tuviera que transportar el auto también, se sentía bien, el hecho de poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles sin que miles de chicas, se le acercaran a pedirle autógrafos o fotos con ellas, sin que reporteros le acosaran, estaba disfrutando de esa tranquilidad, pero no sabia cuanto mas podría disfrutarla, ya sentía que le faltaba algo…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- pasajeros con destino a Miyazaki, favor de abordar por la puerta tres…

- lalihoooo!!!! – grito el cantante a modo de saludo cuando llego con sus compañeros

- pensé que no llegarías Shuichi – dijo el guitarrista su amigo – por que no quisiste que pasara por ti?

- es que…la verdad no tenia nada listo y…

- boys!! – dijo K, cuando llego con ellos – tomen sus boletos ya casi es hora de irnos – todos obedecieron y tomaron sus cosas, caminaron a la sala de espera.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para abordar su avión, su destino no estaba realmente lejos, sin embargo el viaje pareció ser más largo, K-san, dormía tranquilamente; Sakano, estaba enfrascado en su lectura; Fujisaki y Hiro dormían, ambos a su lado; no sabia que hacer para entretenerse, no tenia sueño, así que saco su libreta, comenzó a pensar de que podía escribir, sin embargo, no podía pensar en algo mas que no fuera Yuki, seguía pensando en donde podría estar, que estaría haciendo, si es que en realidad le había cambiado por Seguchi…pero como saberlo.

Mientras pesaba en eso, comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le venia a la mente.

Después decidió leer lo poco que había logrado escribir:

Te despides sin llorar,

y yo se que no te quieres ir,  
un abrazo y nada mas,  
estoy cansado y quiero confesar,  
de tras de tu mirada,  
escondes la verdad,  
y esque no podemos escapar,  
es lo que se que sabes tu,  
lejos no esta mejor

- Yuki…

- Shuichi...? – la voz de Hiro le hizo voltear

- te desperté, perdón… – se dio cuenta de que acaba de repetir algo que hacia ya dos semanas no decía, desde que Yuki fue, se había dejado de disculpar por casi todo lo que hacia, sin embargo, el dolor de su ausencia aun le calaba, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, sin darse cuenta

- Shuichi? Estas bien? – pregunto notablemente preocupado –por que lloras?

- hee?! – esa ultima pregunta fue la única que escucho, con su mano se limpio los ojos, no había notado que lloraba –no por nada, estoy bien – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

- porque lloraste? – volvió a preguntar el guitarrista

- … - el chico no respondió

- Yuki verdad? – el cantante solo asintió, Hiro lo abrazo, sabia que esto era demasiado duro para su amigo, sin embargo, el había prometido ayudarle a buscarlo y eso haría, no por querer que volviera a estar con su amigo, sino para vengar el dolor del cantante.


	8. Chapter 7 : desde el puerto

Capitulo siete : desde el puerto

Aun era temprano cuando bajaron del avión, la brisa era calida, se notaban que aun estaban en julio, hacia tiempo que iba a la playa, todos recogieron sus maletas y caminaron a la salida del aeropuerto donde los esperaba el auto que los llevaría a su hotel.

Una vez ahí, les llevaron sus habitaciones correspondientes, la habitación de Shuichi tenía una vista al mar, preciosa, estaba atardeciendo, así que la vista era aun más maravillante, el cantante camino al balcón y se sentó a contemplar el atardecer mientras otro par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- na no da!! – un pequeño conejo rosado se asomo por la puerta del despacho

- hola kumagoro –dijo el productor alegremente –donde esta Riuychi?

- mmmm creo que puedo ir por el….- dijo para después esconderse de nuevo detrás de la puerta y dejar que esta vez entrara el dueño del peluche - laliho, Touma! – dijo a modo de saludo – has visto a Shuichi, na-no-da??

- esta de gira, con Bad Luck

- mmmm…cuando regresara??

- creo que hasta el próximo mes, por que?

- uuu… - dijo los ojos llorosos – yo quería cantar con Shu-chaaan

- mira Sakuma, que te parece si en cuanto regrese, proponemos hacer un álbum a dueto, así podrás cantar con Shindo-kun

- aaaaaa, de veras

- …- el productor solo asintió, dejando que Ryuichi saltara por toda la habitación

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- well boys!!, ya esta casi todo listo – dijo en tono triunfal K – donde esta Shuichi?

- en su habitación- dijo Hiro – espero – el manager le hizo una seña de que fuera buscarle, el chico camino hasta la habitación del cantante, toco pero no recibió respuesta, así que entro.

Encontró al chico de cabellos rosados, sentado en el ventanal, con su libreta en la mesa que se encontraba en el balcón, con la mirada pérdida.

- hey, Shu, despierta –dijo pasando su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, que seguía sin reaccionar, la atención de Hiro cayo en el cuaderno, parecía tener escrito algo.

Tomo la libreta y leyó:

_desde el puerto he visto amanecer_

_con tu ausencia sentada junto a mi,_

_me ha invitado a no dejar atrás_

_el capricho de verte sonreír_

_a cada minuto_

_espera su turno,_

_se escapa, se pierde_

_se une al mar_

_sobre el agua, se dibuja_

_una historia ya dormida_

_en silencio escucho_

_el eco de tu despedida_

_es tu ausencia, mi amiga en soledad,_

_me ha contado que el sol sale por ti_

_tiemblo, descanso, ahora escucho tu voz_

_me miro en tus ojos me llevan a dormir_

_quisiera tenerte aquí un segundo_

_decirte que el mundo no tiene luz_

_sobre el agua se dibuja_

_una historia ya perdida_

_en silencio escucho_

_el eco de tu despedida_

el guitarrista termino de leer la canción que su amigo había escrito, sabia que aun estaba dolido por lo de Yuki, no podía hacer nada por la tristeza de su amigo.

- Hiro? – la voz del chico lo hizo reaccionar

- vaya hasta que reaccionas, esto – dijo apuntando a la libreta - lo acabas de escribir?

- ha, si, que te parece?

- cero que deberíamos bajar y enseñársela a K-san

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

" _la chica trato de encontrar alguna explicación en la fría y distante mirada del hombre frente a ella, el hombre al que ella amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Nada sucedió; __las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco, según su pareja se alejaba mas de ella_

_-__ TE AMO!!!! – le grito"_

Sus manos se detuvieron, sus dedos dejaron de escribir, la imagen del día que le pidió a Shuichi que se separaran, llego a su mente, la cristalina y violácea mirada del chico, la tristeza en sus expresivos ojos, las silenciosas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y su reprimido impulso de limpiarlas, eran cosas que no lo dejaban en paz, intento volver a trabajar, así que leyó de nuevo el párrafo que recién había escrito…

Por fin cayó en cuenta de que lo que había estado escribiendo era, vilmente, lo que había pasado entre Shuichi y el…

No pudo más y marco el número que sabia de memoria

- _el numero que estad marco esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio –_ dijo la nasal voz, colgó, sabia que era mejor que hubiera sido así, de lo contrario, regresaría a Japón en el primer vuelo que estuviera disponible.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Las luces ya iluminaban el escenario, que dentro de poco, seria tomado por Bad Luck, en su gira con la que despedían su disco debut, todos los asistentes estaban ansiosos, las luces se apagaron y un grito lleno todo el lugar.

- hola a todos!!! - otro grito inundo el recinto – nosotros somos Bad Luck y estamos felices de estar aquí esta noche – dijo con su animo de siempre el cantante – la primera canción de esta noche!!! Rage Beat!!!

Otro grito ensordecedor se escucho, mientras el inicio de la canción sonaba…el concierto continuo mientras la noche casi llegaba a su fin.

- antes de despedirnos queremos que se sean los primeros en escuchar una de nuestras nuevas canciones inéditas, que estarán en el próximo disco…- dijo ante la mirada atónita de Sakano – esto se llama…desde el puerto

Una melodía tranquila pero llena de energía, inundo el lugar, mientras Shuichi cantaba la canción que acaba de escribir, Fujisaki y Hiro habían accedido a tocarla esa noche, aunque esa no fuera la melodía final

La noche termino en un rotundo éxito, llena de aplausos y gritos, sin embargo eso no parecía dejar completamente satisfecho al vocalista, quien en cuanto salio del escenario y volvió a su habitación en el hotel, se sentó en el balcón una vez mas, era como si ese lugar le brindara tranquilidad a sus terribles deseos de llorar, miro una vez mas su libreta, era como si escribir le recordara a Yuki, era como si el aun estuviese con el.


	9. Chapter 8:letras mas inspiracion:cancion

Capitulo ocho: letras + inspiración = canción

La noche termino mas rápido de lo normal, el día siguiente siempre era de ellos, libre, así que podían hacer lo que quisieran, además, seria hasta mañana que tomarían el siguiente vuelo.

Hiro salio en busca de su amigo, pero solo encontró a la señora que aseaba la habitación.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

El chico de cabello rosa se encontraba en el extremo mas alejado de la playa privada del hotel, con el cuaderno entre sus manos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, para después escribir, la tarde paso así y sin que se diera cuenta, se había olvidado de ir a comer, ya comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que le faltaba la luz, así que con los últimos rayos de luz, hecho un vistazo a lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde, retrocedió un par de paginas, había cerca de cinco letras en esas paginas, eso le gustaría a K-san, además de que con eso, tendría algo de tiempo para poder buscar un buen lugar para mudarse, no podía vivir en un hotel eternamente.

Se levanto del suelo, tomo sus cosas y regreso al hotel, entro en su habitación y pidió servicio al cuarto, se puso su pijama y espero su cena. Toc, toc, toc. Se levanto y abrió la puerta.

- Hiro?

- donde estuviste toda la mañana?, me tenias preocupado

- lo lamento

- haaa – suspiro –Shuichi

- mira - dijo el chico para hacer que su amigo le disculpara – dime que piensas

- mmm – el guitarrista leía rápidamente las letras que el vocalista había hecho- me gustan, tal vez una par de arreglos y estarán perfectas – dijo- ya se las mostraste a K o Fujisaki

- no, de hecho quería que las vieras tu primero

- vaya, gracias – dijo Hiro, cuando llamaron a la puerta, ell guitarrista abrio. Un joven entro con el carrito de comida a la habitación, lo dejo cerca del chico de cabello rosa y salio –creo que debo irme…

- vamos Hiro, acompáñame a cenar!-dijo el vocalista – por favor!!! – su amigo acepto y se sentó, sabia por demás que lo que menos quería Shuichi era estar solo, sobre todo cuando era tan reciente su separación de Yuki.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Toumaaa!!!

- ha, hola Ryuichi – dijo el productor al entrar en la sala

- mira, mira – mientras demostraba un cuaderno de dibujo- así quiero que sea la portada del disco en que cantare con Shu-chan!! – dijo emocionado, los trazos infantiles mostraban a lo que serian el y Shuichi abrazados, con el escenario de tras de ellos y las figuras que se suponía eran los demás integrantes de ambos grupo – ese eres tu Touma! – señalando uno de los personajes del fondo

- ya veo, gracias

- entonces cuando podré ver a Shuichi? – pregunto una vez mas, abrazando a su pequeño y rosado conejo

- dentro de un mes, hasta que termine su gira…

- aaaaaa!!!! Toumaaa!!!!

- Ryuichi…tranquilo, espera – dijo realmente sorprendido por la reacción del cantante – mira iremos a verlos – el otro chico se tranquilizo – les acompañaremos a un par de sus conciertos, así podrán ponerse de acuerdo, te agrada la idea?

- yaay!! Gracias Touma!!! – grito, aventándose encima del productor

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- let`s go boys!!! – dijo K-san, todos caminaron y dejaron sus cosas y después subir al avión, cada uno se acomodo en sus lugares, Hiro, Fujisaki y Shuichi, quedaron en la misma fila mientras K y Sakano quedaron mas adelante

El viaje fue tranquilo y no duro mucho, en el camino los tres integrantes de Bad Luck estuvieron platicando acerca de las letras que había hecho Shuichi, corrigieron un par y comenzaron a pensar en el ritmo que deberían tener, cuando bajaron del avión, había una gran cantidad de fans en el aeropuerto, los estaban esperando, tanto ellas como la prensa, al parecer por fin se habían enterado de la separación entre Shindo Shuichi y Yuki Eiri.

- Shindo-san es cierto que entre Eiri Yuki y usted ya no ahí nada?

- señor Shindo, por que termino su relación?

- la canción del concierto pasado ¡, estaba dedicada para Eiri Yuki?

Todas las preguntas eran para el vocalista, en su mente se formulaban las repuestas a cada una de ellas, sin embargo, no las decía en voz alta, no podía hablar de Yuki tan fácilmente, sentía como un nudo en su garganta le impedía hacerlo, las lagrimas comenzaban a llenarle los ojos, los demás sabían del dolor que causaba en el chico el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre del escritor.

- basta!! –grito Hiro al notar como su amigo estaba a punto de estallar en un llanto incontenible, sin embrago los reporteros no hicieron caso al guitarrista

Ante el gran alboroto y la fragilidad del chico ante ese tema, K-san saco su pistola y apunto al techo, el disparo advirtió a todos, de modo que pudieran salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, corrieron a la puerta mas cercana del aeropuerto, subieron a los tres integrantes al auto y los mandaron al hotel, mientras K-san y Sakano recogían el equipaje.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- tranquilízate Shuichi –dijo claramente preocupado su amigo, mientras el chico de cabellos rosados, lloraba inconsolablemente, en la esquina de la habitación del hotel.

Llevaba cerca de una hora llorando, ni Fujisaki, ni Hiro, sabían que hacer, K y Sakano no habían llegado aun, llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltándolos, el tecladista corrió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que fueran el manager o el productor.

- Seguchi-san?!

- buenas tardes, Fujisaki-kun, Nakano-san –dijo el presidente de NG records la entrar en la habitación.

Shuichi seguía sentado en le rincón, sus lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas, el productor lo noto, sin embrago el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, se le adelanto, corrió al lado de su amigo, sin importarle los demás y se arrodillo a su lado.

- Shu-can por que lloras, na-no-da?

- no…- sollozo- por nada

- anímate, Shuichi - dijo serio, con la mirada fija, el otro chico solo asintió y se seco las lagrimas con la manga de la chamarra que traía puesta

- tienes razón Sakuma-san –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo


	10. Chapter 9 : una propuesta

Capitulo nueve: una propuesta

Entro en el departamento, solo, como siempre desde que se había mudado, en silencio, abrió la lap-top, sabia que debía trabajar, mientras esperaba a que se encendiera, tomo el teléfono, marco.

- bueno?

- Seguchi, soy Eiri

- Ei…espera – pasaron un par de segundos – Eiri? Sigues ahí?

- si, donde estas?

- un hotel en Wakayama, porque?

- por nada, has visto a Shuichi?

- si, de hecho, acaba de dejar de llorar

- que?, llorar?

- si Eiri, ahora mismo están en una gira por todo Japón, lo hice p'or que se que estaría muy deprimido si se quedaba en Tokio, has hablado con el?

- no, no se lo diré, así que deja de insistir

- como quieras Eiri

- ya me voy, adiós - colgó

Llorar?, seria por el?, sabia que el chico solía llorar por casi cualquier razón, sin embargo, desde la noche que se había ido, no había sabido nada de el, nada de nadie, tanto que sentía como si no conociera al chico, había cambiado tanto, mejor dicho, había madurado, y solo llevaba cerca de dos meses lejos y ya los sentía como una eternidad, y lo que faltaba…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Hiro!! - grito

- ya voy – dijo caminando de regreso a donde estaba su amigo

-donde te metiste?, bueno como sea, vamos a enseñarle la canción del concierto a Sakuma-san –dijo jalándolo del brazo

Esa tarde todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Shuichi parecía tener los ánimos de siempre, como cuando Yuki estaba a su lado, sin embargo la reciente conversación del productor con "Eiri", no le gusto para nada, ahora estaba casi seguro de que algo mas se traían entre manos, lo que aun no sabia que era.

La canción les gusto tanto a Touma como a Ryuichi, quien se emociono tanto que comenzó a cantar el coro, haciendo a Kumagoro bailar. K y Sakano llegaron a la habitación después de la presentación de la canción y tomaron asiento cerca del presidente.

- ha, K-san, que bueno que llega –señalo el productor

- lamento la tardanza

- bien, Ryiuchi y yo, hemos venido a hacerles una propuesta, no como el presidente, sino como el productor de Nittle Grasper – K-san sonrió complacido – queremos proponerles que el siguiente disco, sea un disco a dueto, obviamente, Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck.

- estamos de acuerdo, verdad??– dijo rápidamente Shuichi, que miro a K-san como rogando por que el dijera que si

- that´s rigth (esta bien) – dijo el manager

-entonces, quisiera hablar con ustedes – dijo refiriéndose Sakano y K

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación, mientras Shuichi y Sakuma brincaban por toda la habitación. El concierto de Bad Luck en Wakayama seria en dos días, así que Sakuma decidió quedarse con ellos, hasta ese día, mientras Seguchi regresaba a Tokio. Los chicos intentaban armar alguna de las nuevas canciones, con ayuda de ambos vocalistas, se la pasaban bastante bien, Shuichi no había vuelto a deprimirse desde la llegada de Ryuichi, todo estaba muy bien, ya casi tenían la nueva canción que querían fuera el primer sencillo del nuevo disco.

La noche del concierto empezaba de la misma manera que en Miyazaki,entre gritos y luces, las primeras canciones de la noche eran un éxito, todos loa asistentes coreaban las canciones del disco debut de Bad Luck, los chicos estaban por dar por terminado el concierto cuando Sakuma, apareció detrás de ellos, con un micrófono en la mano

- buenas noches, na-no-da!!- el grito de los fans se escucho – a nombre de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, quiero anunciar, que el próximo disco de Bad Luck, será a dueto con Nittle Grasper.-otro grito mas fuerte que el anterior se escucho en todo el lugar – todas las canciones serán inéditas y esta, es una de ellas – dijo guiñando el ojo a Fujisaki y Hiro, quienes comenzaron a tocar la misma canción que el ultimo concierto, la que habían nombrado, "desde el puerto" , los asistentes al concierto, disfrutaban de la canción como lo habían hecho con las anteriores, sin embrago cada uno de los que estaban sobre el escenario, sabían lo que había detrás de cada frase de esa canción, especialmente Shuichi…


	11. Chapter 10 : comenzar desde cero

Capitulo diez : comenzar de cero

AGOSTO

SEPTIEMBRE

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICEMBRE

ENERO

FEBRERO

MARZO

La gira había llegado a su fin después de cerca de ocho meses, realmente todo había pasado muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban grabando el disco, ya estaban listas tres canciones, incluyendo el sencillo, que estaba listo para ser transmitido en la radio de todo el país, algunas partes de China estaban interesados en su música, además de que la transmisión del Tokio Bay Music Fest, les había dejado las puertas abiertas al mercado Norteamericano, mandaron un par de singles tanto a China como a E.U.A. parecían estar funcionando bien.

Touma ya estaba preparando los planes para iniciar la gira del promocional, Noriko estaba ocupada en NG con el disco, al igual que Fujisaki, Hiro aun salía, con Ayaka y los dos vocalistas se la pasaban juntos, sobre todo, ahora que Shuichi buscaba un departamento, al parecer por fin había encontrado uno que le gustaba, ahora solo tenia que amueblarlo, la gira les dejo una buena ganancia así que compraría todo nuevo, en su tiempo libre visitaba las tiendas de muebles, obviamente acompañado de Ryuichi, era extraño pero cuando estaba con el ya no se sentía triste o solo, era como si Sakuma llenara el vació de Yuki.

- oye Shu-chan!!

- he?! -. Dijo volviendo a la realidad el chico de cabello rosa

- mira ese sofá – dijo señalando el mueble, el vocalista de Bad Luck, miro a sonde su amigo le apuntaba, pero en cuanto lo vio, sintió un hueco en el estomago, el sofá era tan parecido al de Yuki, que se podría decir que era el mismo solo que en color blanco, ni siquiera miro el precio, lo compro.

Ese mismo día lo llevaron a su nuevo departamento, era bastante amplio, ya tenia el comedor, el sofá, la tv y la cama, lo esencial para vivir. Sakuma sabía donde quedaba el departamento, así que le visitaba frecuentemente, así como Hiro.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Tenia cerca de cuatro horas mas para trabajar, no podía dormir, una vez mas el recuerdo de Shuichi estaba en su mente, extrañaba el oírlo gritar, el hecho de que hablara sin parar de cosas que a el no le importaban, el tenerlo cerca en las noches, tener su compañía….

Encendió la tv, necesitaba algo que le proporcionara de ruido de que su chico de cabellos rosados ya no le daba, era como un vicio, incluso estaba sintonizado el canal de música, esperaba tener noticias de el, aunque fuera por tv.

- "_now i´m faded__  
En alguien más,  
Me hiciste alguien que no quiero ser  
yeah i´m faded _

_mi verdadero color anterior  
al igual que una imagen que nadie ve_

yeah i´m faded 

_al igual que lo que nunca fue  
Hasta ni siquiera se de mi mismo  
Ahora estoy desaparecido  
En lo que quieres  
Pero no me lo estoy tomando demasiado bien  
_

_Now I'm faded …."_

La mirada de Yuki seguía fija en la televisión, aun cuando la canción termino, reconoció la voz del chico, y lo confirmo cuando vio el video, aparecía al lado de su cuñado, de su amigo y de su ídolo, por lo menos ahora sabia que le estaba yendo demasiado bien, le sentó de maravilla el hecho de verlo aunque fuera solo por un instante, tomo la foto que antes estaba en el estudio, la miro y en el marco del cuadro, pudo ver como, lo que era su cabello ya no parecía casi existir, la quimioterapia estaba acabando con el, volvió a ver la fotografía, ahora recordaba claramente porque estaba del otro lado del conteniente tratando de curarse de esa terrible enfermedad, era porque quería volver a ver a ese chico, quien lo había hecho feliz, por primer vez en su vida.

- _estos chicos si que lo están haciendo en grande, han conquistado Japón, China y ahora vienen por los Estados Unidos _- Se disponía a regresar a la computadora cuando escucho una noticia que lo impresionó-_así es, para todos los fans norteamericanos de Bad Luck, ahora podrán verlos en concierto, pronto tendremos las fechas y los lugares, estén al pendiente…_

No podía creerlo, el vendría, tenia que ir, sabia que Touma le buscaría, así que porque no aprovechar y ver al chico también, claro sin que el lo viera, de lo contrario, seria bastante problemático.

Sabía que debía hacer algo con ese problema de su pelo, no quería preocupar a Touma.

Tomo las llaves del departamento y salio, el tema de su libro no ocupaba sus prioridades en el momento, tenia que encontrar la forma de verse tal cual era, sabia que había descuidado un poco su aspecto, peor no era nada que no pudiera solucionarse, cerca de donde vivía actualmente había un mall, hay debía haber algo que le pudiera ayudar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

riiiiin

- ya voy – dijo el pelirosado, mientras corría y abría la puerta

- wow Shuichi-dijo Hiro una vez que entro en el recién amueblado departamento

- verdad que ha quedado muy bien – dijo orgulloso

- la verdad es que si – dijo su amigo – solo espero que lo puedas mantener de este modo

- Hiiro! - Ambos chicos sabían que el cantante era un poco desordenado.

- SHUICHI!!! – el grito de Sakuma llamo la atención de los integrantes de Bad Luck que se encontraban en la sala, mientras salía de la habitación donde lo habían dejado, con lagrimas en los ojos – waaaaaa

- a lo siento Sakuma-san – se apresuro a decir el chico de cabello rosa, que corría a su lado – mira, Hiro vino a ayudarnos – dijo feliz

- he?!, no de hecho ya me iba solo quería ver como te estaba yendo y….

- hiro!! – el chico puso una cara de perrito que el guitarrista no pudo negarse a la petición.

Por la noche cenaron los tres juntos, Hiro tenia que irse pronto, ya que tenia una cita con Ayaka, después de que se fue, Sakuma y Shuichi limpiaron todo y se sentaron en el sofá para descansar había sido un día muy largo, ambos se sentaron en silencio, hasta que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper hablo.

- Shuichi – dijo serio, lo que llamo la atención del chico a su lado – quisiera saber si puedo estar contigo – miro la expresión del pelirosa

- sakuma…? – el chico no entendía del todo

- se que es demasiado pronto para pedirte una oportunidad, por eso, quiero estar contigo – Shuichi se acodo en el sofá de modo que pudiera ver a Ryuichi – por favor

- …- el vocalista de Bad Luck no sabia que hacer, asintió levemente aun sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería Sakuma, pero sabia que podía confiar en el.

Sintió como era rodeado por los brazos del otro, como su calidez le envolvía, sentía su corazón se tranquilizaba y se aceleraba a la vez, no sabia por que pero estar con Sakuma lo hacia sentir bien; sin embargo, estaría bien dejarlo estar así de cerca…como no si se sentía tan bien….


	12. Chapter 11 : extrañas coincidencias

Capitulo once : extrañas coincidecidencias

_-_ felicidades!! – dijo orgulloso el productor – el disco ocupa el primer lugar de ventas por quinta semana consecutiva

- esto es algo que no se hubiera podido lograr sin usted –dijo Sakano emotivo como siempre

- gracias, Sakano-san – respondió sin poner mucha atención en su comentario - bien – dijo volviendo con los demás - creo que debemos iniciar la preparación de la gira promocional del disco, están de acuerdo que será un poco larga, ya que tenemos que abarcar casi todo Japón, algunas partes de China y Estados Unidos

Todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con el plan de la gira, así que terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y salieron del despacho del director de NG, fueron a buscar algo de tomar, Hiro, Fujisaki y Noriko platicaban, mientras que Ryuichi no se separaba del pelirosa.

Habían quedado con que debían volver al despacho del director en una hora, iban de regreso, solo faltaba Hiro, quien había ido al baño, así que llego una poco mas tarde, acaba de salir del elevador y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina, cuando escucho la voz de Seguchi.

- por que tardaste tanto? - pregunto

- lo siento estaba…

- si también iré….- Hiro entendió que no parecía estar hablando con el – si también ira – volvió a callarse – mandame la dirección y cuando este allá yo te buscare – una vez mas guardo silencio – adios…- el presidente entro de nuevo a la oficina y Hiro no pudo oír mas de la conversación, sabia que alguien que no estaba en Japón era quien llamaba, sabia por el tono de voz de Seguchi, que era alguien a quien le tenía confianza, pero quien podría haber sido, Mika, Tatsuha, Yuki…?

Tardo un poco en salir de la impresión, que haría si era Yuki Eiri, que tal si por fin podía averiguar donde estaba, era la mejor oportunidad que tenia, y debía aprovecharla, entro en el despacho, como si nada hubiera pasado, había decidido no decirle nada a Shuichi, por lo menos hasta que supiera si en verdad era el escritor.

- haa, lamento la tardanza –se disculpo

- esta bien – dijo Seguchi, con total indiferencia – les parece su comenzamos la gira en China, Estados Unidos después y cerramos en Japón? – todos asintieron - creo que estaría bien el espectáculo de luces y láser, pero tenemos que conseguir el avión que llevara, tanto las cosas como a nosotros, K-san lo dejo en sus manos.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Su libro por fin estaba terminado, las librerías de Japón ya lo estaban vendiendo, de hecho en algunas ya se había agotado, como siempre, su libro ya era un best seller desde que había sido anunciado, aun estando lejos, había creado otro gran éxito, sin embargo esta vez, no había nadie con quien festejarlo.

Tomo su celular, marco algo en el y después lo volvió a guardar, tendría que esperar mas y mas, viéndolo por el lado bueno, ya llevaba casi un año de tratamiento, era como tener la mitad del camino avanzado, de hecho estaba en espera de una orden que le necesitaba para hacerse algunos análisis.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

briiiii-briiiii

El sonido del celular de Seguchi Touma se escucho en la oficina, el rubio rápidamente checo su móvil, Hiro estuvo atento a la reacción del presidente de la compañía, quien rápidamente leyó en mensaje y sonrió para si mismo, apunto algo en la esquina de uno de los papeles que estaba revisando y volvió a guardar el móvil.

K-san se encontraba sentado en el sofá del despacho, mientras arreglaba los asuntos del transporte por teléfono; Sakano se encontraba revisando un par de listas que al parecer eran los lugares de hospedaje y los conciertos; Shuichi y Ryuichi reían y jugaban con Kumagoro; Noriko no estaba en la oficina, Hiro aun se encontraba de pie cerca del sofá, aun seguía pensando en la reciente conversación de Seguchi.

- Nakano-san? – la voz del presidente lo hizo reaccionar – Nakano-san

- he?!, si, perdón, que pasa?- pregunto al productor

- podría darle estas listas al señor Sakano, por favor – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

- ha, si claro – camino hasta el escritorio del rubio y tomo los papeles que este le tendía – se giro y volvió sobre sus pasos, miro los papeles, eran otro par de listas y costos, solo que en el margen de la primera hoja había algo escrito, trato de leer rápidamente.

- a Nakano-san, me puede regresar la primera de las hojas que le entregue – dijo Touma con la voz un poco alterada, el chico asintió mientras le entregaba las demás hojas a su productor y regresaba con la que le había pedido Seguchi y se la entrego – gracias

Regreso y se acomodo cerca de donde los dos vocalistas estaban, saco su teléfono celular y escribió:

East Village, Manhattan

E 14th street, # 12234, penthouse

Union square

- que haces Hiro?

- n-nada – dijo sobresaltado

- mmm, yo creo que estabas mandándote mensajes con Ayaka

- este, pues creo que me atrapaste, jeje – suspiro tranquilo al ver que su amigo no lo había descubierto.

Guardo su celular y espero a que le resto de la reunión terminara, salieron temprano así que en cuanto llego a su casa, tomo unas cuantas monedas y salio de nuevo, entro en una renta de computadoras cercana a su casa, entro en el buscador y escribió "Yuki Eiri", salieron varias paginas con los libros del escritor, algunos otros fansites y foros, por fin después de varias paginas, encontró noticias de el, abrió, leyó rápidamente haber si decía algo de alguna nueva residencia o algo parecido, pero no había nada, regreso al buscador y escribió: "east village, manhattan ", un mapa apareció, amplio la imagen y busco algún hotel o lugar de conciertos, tenían que pasar por ahí, debía encontrar a Yuki Eiri.


	13. Chapter 12 : una oportunidad

Capitulo doce : una oportunidad

Ambos cantantes llegaron al departamento del pelirosa, se sentaron en el sofá, aun era temprano, incluso para cenar, encendieron la tele, al cabo unos instantes, Shuichi comenzó a quedarse dormido en el sillón, mientras el otro se levanto y fue a buscar que comer, cuando volvió a la sala, encontró al chico recostado, con la t.v aun encendida, con el conejo rosado entre sus manos, Ryuichi se acerco lentamente, comprobó que estaba complemente dormido, apago el aparato y lo tomo entre sus brazos, camino suavemente procurando no despertar al chico, llego a la habitaron de este y lo deposito con suma delicadeza sobre la cama, aun dormía, se sentó a su lado, lo contemplo un momento, con su mano aparto un mechón de cabello que caía graciosamente sobre sus rostro, rozo su piel…

- muy suave – dijo en un susurro.

Siguió con la caricia, hasta que la ropa del chico se lo permitió, no resistió más la tentación de verlo así, por lo que se inclino sobre su brazo y unió suavemente sus labios con los del chico de cabello rosa, presionándolos ligeramente con los de el, quería separase pero también deseaba probar mas allá de esos labios.

De pronto sintió como las manos del otro chico le empujaban mas hacia el, cruzándose detrás de su cuello, mientras su labios le correspondían aquel beso, moviéndolos suavemente sobre los de el, Sakuma se sorprendió ante tal respuesta por parte del chico, sin embrago continuo con el beso, al sentir como los labios de Shuichi se entre abrían, dejándolo probar mas de el.

La lengua del mayor se introdujo lentamente en la del chico, probando cada rincón de su boca, igualmente la del chico de cabello rosa probo lentamente el sabor de su ídolo, sintió como una de las manos de este le recorrió desde el pecho hasta su cadera por encima de su ropa, sabia que quería hacerlo sin sus ropas estorbándole, así que tomo la mano del vocalista de Nittle Grasper y la coloco en el borde de su playera y la introdujo entre ella y su piel, Ryuichi sintió su piel erizarse ante la calidez de piel del pelirosado, sin embrago continuo su camino hasta que rozo con su mano los pezones del chico, haciendo que soltara un gemido que se perdió en sus labios.

Shuichi abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, corto el beso y aparto a Sakuma de su lado, quien no supo que hacer, ni que pensar ante la reacción del chico, así que espero a que este le aclarara todo, se sentó en la cama algo apartado de el de pelo rosa y espero una explicación.

- lo-lo siento yo…

- no esta bien, te entiendo –dijo el otro, sabiendo que el chico aun no estaba listo

- de verdad…Sakuma yo- el dedo de Ryuichi lo hizo callar

- esta bien – dijo, para después besar al pelirosa en la frente – ya me voy – se levanto de la cama

- espera – dijo cogiendo el brazo del de ojos azules - no te quedaras esta noche aquí?

- no, pero mañana paso por ti

- mmm… - solto el brazo del otro - esta bien

- hasta mañana

Ryuichi salio del departamento del pelirosado, subió a su auto y condujo a su casa, sabia que ahora estaba más cerca de entrar en el corazón del chico, tal vez dentro de poco seria completamente suyo

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki acaba de hacerse unos análisis, se suponía que eran para evaluar el avance que habían tenido y cuanto tiempo mas tenia que estar en tratamiento, estaba en espera de los resultados, de hecho tenia que esperar un mes para que el doctor le tradujera el sin fin de nombres raros que aparecían en el análisis, regreso a su departamento, dejos sus cosas y se metió a bañar, cuando paso su mano por la cabeza se dio cuenta de que parte de su pelo comenzaba a crecer, ya no se le caía, eso le alegro, significaba que tal vez tendría que estar poco tiempo mas en tratamiento, lo cual significaba también, que pronto podría volver a ver a Shuichi, se asombro de descubrirse pensando en eso, sin embargo, ya no podía negarse el hecho de que realmente deseaba verlo y lo amaba…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Riiiiiin-riiiin

- ya voy!! – grito el cantante

- corre Shu-chan

El chico de cabello rosa tomo las llaves del departamento, que milagrosamente aun estaba impecable, se puso su chaleco y salio de la casa, bajo por el elevador y subió al auto que conducía el de ojos azules, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, causando un gran asombro por parte del chico, condujo tranquilamente hasta los estudios de grabación de NG, aun era temprano así que no tenían prisa, estacionaron el auto cerca de la entrada, bajaron y entraron al edificio. Una vez que entraron en la sala de espera de Bad Luck, que era donde se reunían siempre, todos saludaron a los recién llegados, al mismo tiempo que Hiro notaba extraño a su amigo.

- que te pasa Shuichi? –pregunto en voz baja

- he?!, de que hablas Hiro?- dijo un tanto desconcertado

- nose, te noto algo- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la palabra - extraño

- mmm – el chico se encogió en hombros

Ambos se dirigieron a donde los demás estaban faltaban menos de dos semanas para hincar la siguiente gira, las cosas estaban casi listas, el vestuario y el escenario estaban listos, el transporte y hospedaje también, solo faltaban aun par de ajustes con los boletos y algunos lugares a confirmar para las presentaciones, esa mañana Touma llego a la sala y les mando de vuelta a casa, no había razón para que ello estuvieran ahí, les dio una semana de descanso antes de la gira y fijo la hora de llegada al aeropuerto, Fujisaki, Hiro, Sakuma, Shuichi y Noriko salieron, Ryuichi alcanzo al pelirosado y le susurro algo al oído, el chico se sonrojo un poco y asintió, ambos se tomaron de las manos y salieron del lugar.


	14. Chapter 13 : solamente tuyo

Capitulo trece : solamente tuyo

La noche era calida, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban mas claramente que otra noches, el viento estaba en calma, se asomo al balcón, era la primera vez que lo hacia, en todo el año que llevaba ahí, miro hacia abajo, con una hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad, entro de nuevo en la casa y encendió el televisor, tomo una silla y la saco al balcón, escuchaba el ruido del aparato, algunas canciones, debido a que era el canal de música, después algunos cortes comerciales, de pronto escucho, algo que llamo su atención.

- _"buenas noches a todos, y como bien habíamos dicho antes, ya tenemos confirmados las fechas y lugares, en que Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, se presentaran. Tiene razón, la información acaba de ser publicada en la pagina oficial de ambos grupos, y para todo ustedes aquí esta la lista de fechas para puedan ir a comprar sus boletos. - _ el conductor del programa de menciono uno por uno los lugares – _manhattan también esta incluido en la lista, presentándose en el Madison Square Garden…_ - Yuki entro y miro el televisor, encendió rápidamente su lap-top y busco la forma de comprar el boleto sin tener que salir, lo consiguió por internet, ya solo tenia que esperar, la fecha era relativamente cercana, un mes y medio.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Ryuichi y el pelirosa subieron en el auto del primero, quien condujo hasta su departamento, donde bajaron del auto, eran la primera vez que Shuichi iba al departamento de su ídolo, quien lo invito a pasar, el lugar era bastante amplio, había un pasillo que conducía a la sala donde este tenia una gran pantalla de plasma, junto a esta la amplia colección de videos de Nittle Grasper y demás series y películas, un sofá bastante cómodo, cercano a la puerta, de lo que supuso, era la habitación del cantante, del otro lado, una gran abertura que dejaba ver un pequeño comedor, con cuatro sillas, todo parecía ser nuevo, además de ser muy moderno.

- quieres comer algo?

- he…creo que si, gracias

- acompáñame – dijo, mientras pasaba de largo por el comedor y entrando a la cocina –siéntate –le indico, ya que la cocina tenia una barra

El chico obedeció y sentó en la primera silla, observaba como Ryuichi buscaba algo en la nevera y un par de platos, no tardo en regresar y depositar un plato con helado y una cuchara enfrente del chico de cabello rosa, para después sentarse el, ambos comieron su helado, para después dirigirse a la sala donde mientras buscaban algo que ver, Shuichi encontró una de sus series favoritas, estuvieron viéndola un rato hasta que Sakuma comenzó a bostezar y acurrucarse en el sofá, fue cuando el pelirosa noto la hora, 11:47, era bastante tarde, se levanto del sofá y apago el televisor.

- no te vayas Shuichi – dijo adormilado el otro

- pero ya es muy tarde y…

- quédate esta noche – dijo ya mas despierto y un poco serio

- aaammm….- lo medito, que mas daba, Sakuma generalmente se quedaba en su casa, esta vez, le tocaba a el – esta bien - respondió

- bien – se levanto y tomo al vocalista de la mano, jalándolo al interior de la puerta que se encontraba cerca del sofá, era otro amplio pasillo, con una puerta en medio y otra al final de este, entraron en la ultima, donde la amplia y cómoda habitación de Ryuichi se presentaba ante el, una gran cama, con un edredón azul eléctrico, con su fiel compañero en el centro de la cama, un costoso equipo de sonido y otra televisión, lámparas a cada lado de la cama, era como sacado de una habitación decorada por especialistas, el jalón de Ryuichi le saco del embelesamiento en que se encontraba, lo arrojo a la cama y le dijo que lo esperara, lo vio marcharse por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar con su ropa de dormir ya puesta y trayendo consigo una pijama para el, se la entrego se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, destendiendo la cama, tomo a su fiel compañero y se sentó listo para dormir, mientras observaba como el chico de cabello rosa, terminaba de ponerse el pijama que le había llevado.

Termino y se unió en la cama con Ryuichi que ya lo estaba esperando, se acomodaron cada quien en un extremo de la cama y se durmieron pronto.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Eiri, que bueno que llamas

- porque lo dices?

- quería ver si ya sabes donde nos vamos a presentar…

- si, de hecho acabo de comprar el boleto

- vas a ir?, asi, en tu estado?

-si de hecho ya casi termino el tratamiento

- eso es bueno – dijo aliviado

- dime, como ha a estado Shuichi?

- bien, creo, sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo para saber de el, pero se ve mas alegre que antes.

- mmm…- dijo a modo de afirmación –bien tengo que irme, adiós

- adiós

Ambos terminaron la llamada, sin embargo Yuki no quedo muy satisfecho con la respuesta que le dio su cuñado, Shuichi, reponiéndose así, tan simple como si se hubiera olvidado de el, eso era extraño, mas bien, no podía ser.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Pasaba de la media noche, Shuichi dormía tranquilamente, mientras sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero, que estrechaba entre sus brazos su cuerpo, recordando como Yuki solía hacerlo, disfruto de aquella ofrecida calidez, mientras soñaba con su amado escritor.

Los labios de Ryuichi pasaron por el cuello del chico, mientras olía el delicado perfume mezclado con el olor a fresas de su shampoo, soltó un poco el abrazo y el chico se giro entre sus brazos, quedando frente al otro, que lo miro con infinita ternura, contemplo el rostro del chico, y paso su mano con suavidad para no despertarlo, sintiendo su suave piel, toco con sus dedos los labios entreabiertos del pelirosado, quería volver a probarlos, se acerco suavemente y rozo sus labios con los de el, suavemente, quería probar mas, solo un poco mas, hizo un poco de presión e introdujo su lengua poco a poco, sintió como era correspondido, al mismo tiempo que la lengua del otro intentaba probar mas de el, una deliciosa descarga eléctrica paso por toda su espalda y termino en su entrepierna, sus brazos estrecharon mas ese cuerpo que estaba frente suyo, terminando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos, el de cabello rosa, sintió la dureza de Sakuma rozar con la suya, sentía las manos de el, recorriéndole, tratando de conocer mas de el, una de ellas se coló por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, subiendo por su espalda, para después bajar y entrar en su pantalón, bajándolo hasta su rodilla, donde le empujo para hacerlo doblar la rodilla y poder así, quitar por completo el pantalón, los brazos de Shuichi se cerraron detrás de la cabeza del cantante, haciendo mas profundo el beso, que acaban de retomar, con un giro, Sakuma quedo debajo del otro, quien desabotonaba la camisa de la pijama de este, que hacia lo mismo, con la del vocalista de Bad Luck, dejándolo así completamente desnudo.

Ryuichi lamio los pezones del chico, haciendo que un gemido saliera de su garganta, mientras el mismo de deshacía de las demás prendas que quedaban en su cuerpo, quedando en la misma condición que el de ojos violeta, Shuichi realmente deseaba esas caricias, imaginaba que eran las manos de Yuki las que lo tocaban, que los besos de Sakuma eran los del escritor, no quería que esa fantasía terminara, de pronto sintió como entraba en el uno de los dedos del cantante, haciéndolo arquear la espalda, una mezcla de dolor y placer lo recorrieron, un dedo mas se sumo en su entrada, moviéndose con un suave ritmo, creando mas placer que dolor, uno mas, solo placer, el ritmo era cada vez mas rápido y sus gemidos cada vez mas audibles.

Salio de el, para hacerlo sentarse en su miembro, entro en el lo mas lento posible, no quería lastimarlo, pero el chico se sentó con un rápido movimiento, para así comenzar con el vaivén que tanto anhelaba, subía y bajaba, cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo.

- aah!! ….aah!!

Ryuichi no podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo con el, ese era su mas loco sueño, jamás imagino verlo cumplido, pero ahí estaba, iluminado suavemente por la luz de la luna, haciéndolo alucinar con esas delirantes sensaciones, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de el, no resistiría mucho y Shuichi tampoco.

- aaaahh!!!

- Aaah!!! – Sakuma exploto dentro del chico.

- AAAAaaaahhh!!! – termino al sentir la esencia del de ojos azules dentro de el, para después recostarse en el pecho de este, quien al abrazarlo le hizo levantar el rostro, poso sus labios sobre los de el, dándole el beso de las buenas noches – Yuki… - murmuro cuando se separaron, justo antes de quedarse completamente dormido en los brazos que el deseaba, fueran los del escritor.


	15. Chapter 14 : USA

Capitulo catorce : U.S.A.

El despertador de Ryuichi sonó, eran las 8, así que salio de la habitación y tomo un baño, sabía que Shuichi solía dormir un poco más y que despertarlo con el desayuno seria buena idea, así corrió a la cocina y se puso a preparar lo que ambos comerían esa mañana; mientras en su habitación, el chico de ojos violeta despertaba pesadamente, quiso creer que lo de anoche había sido solo un sueño, pero cuando se quito las cobijas de encima, descubrió lo contrario, su pijama estaba en el suelo, al igual que sus interiores, el vocalista de Nitlle Grasper no estaba a su lado así que supuso que ya se había levantado, se agacho para ponerse algo del pijama y noto una pequeña molestia, era la prueba mas clara de que lo que el consideraba un sueño, era mas que una realidad.

- - - - - - - -  flash back  - - - - - - - -

Sakuma Ryuichi entrando lentamente en el, haciéndolo sentarse en su miembro, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de el, una y otra vez, al ritmo que el mismo marcaba, tratando de que sus gemidos no salieran de su boca, sentir su calida semilla dentro…

- - - - - - - - fin flash back  - - - - - - - -

Trato de borrar esa imagen de su mente, se puso algo de ropa y salio en busca del otro, entro en la cocina mientras veía como cocinaba.

- buenos días – dijo como si nada el de ojos azules

- bu-buenos días – dijo algo apenado

- báñate primero si quieres, la puerta que esta dentro del baño es el vestidor, puedes tomar lo que quieras – dijo tranquilamente

- gracias – dijo y volvió sobre sus pasos, entro en la primera puerta del pasillo, un baño igual de amplio que la recamara, con una tina que al parecer también vapor, se quito lo que traía encima y se metió, abrió la llave que tenia indicado que era la caliente y dejo que esta recorriera su cuerpo, como si tratara que el agua fuera el hombre al que mas amaba en todo el mundo, la persona a la que hacia solo un par de horas, acababa de engañar…

Un par de semanas mas tarde todos esperaban el momento de subir al avión que seria su hogar su fiel compañero y los llevaría una vez a más de 50 lugares en solo 3 meses. Cruzando incluso hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Las fechas de los conciertos ya estaban fijadas, los promocionales estaban por todos lados, tenían los boletos agotados en todos los lugares de China en que se presentaron, los fans y la prensa les dieron un calido recibimiento en todos los lugares que pisaron, al igual que noches llenas de éxito, donde todos los asistentes coreaban las canciones tanto de Nittle Grasper, como de Bad Luck.

Todos estaban muy animados, incluso Touma, que se estaba notablemente alegre después de que la gira por China había terminado.

Abordaron por la noche en el aeropuerto……….. China, no tardaron en despegar, sin embargo, todos sabían que ese viaje seria el mas cansado, ya que significaba, aparte de las giras, un nuevo horario, trataron de mantenerse despiertos, sin embargo a eso de las 4:30, horario de Japón, no pudieron mas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

riiiiing….riiing

- bueno?

- Eiri soy Touma

- que pasa?

-solo quería avisarte que ya estamos en Estados Unidos y que dentro de poco iré a verte

- bien y ten cuidado de que Shuichi no sepa de esto

- claro, bien te dejo entonces

- adiós – colgó – fuuu – suspiro, miro el boleto que tenia en el espejo de su habitación, volvió a ver la fecha, solo dos semanas mas, después miro su reflejo, se veía mas delgado, además de que su pelo estaba mucho mas corto, se puso el arete, que usaba solo por las noches para que no se cerrara su perforación, no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- well boys!! – dijo enérgicamente K – vamos ya despierten, ya llegamos

- pero…-Hiro miro por la ventana esperando que un estuviera oscuro, pero para su desgracia era todo lo contrario, parecían ser cerca de las 12 del día. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado durmiendo desde que llegaron.

Bajaron del avión y subieron a un auto que los llevo al hotel donde se hospedarían durante una semana y media, ya que primero tratarían de ajustarse al horario y después harían los preparativos del concierto y atender a la prensa, los chicos habían tenido alguna clases de ingles con K-san, que no habían resultado del todo bien.

Tuvieron dos ruedas de prensa, algunas entrevistas más y por fin después de una semana de ajustes, por fin tendría lugar el primer concierto de Bad Luck en Estados Unidos, al lado de Nittle Grasper.

- buenas noches a todos!!! – gritaron a dúo, Sakuma y Shuichi, obteniendo por respuesta un grito de sus fans

- estamos muy contentos de podernos presentar esta noche, aquí – dijo Ryuichi en un perfecto ingles - ellos son Bad Luck – dijo señalando el extremo del escenario donde se encontraban Hiro, Fujisaki y Shuichi, quien se acerco hasta donde estaba su ídolo

- y ellos son Nittle Grasper – dijo también en ingles el pelirosa señalando a Seguchi, Noriko y Sakuma, que se les acaba de unir

Se escucho otro fuerte grito cuando el concierto comenzó, cantaron algunas canciones de los discos pasados de ambos grupos, intercalando las del nuevo disco, cerraron la noche con el sencillo que tenían en la radio norteamericana "faded".

Esa misma noche subieron al avión y llegaron en un par de horas a su nuevo destino, Manhattan.


	16. Chapter 15 : descubrimientos

Capitulo quince : descubrimientos

La mañana no tardo en llegar, se levantaron temprano, tenían que ensayar y hacer las pruebas de sonido y luces en el lugar de esa noche

- K-san, como se llama el lugar de hoy? –pregunto Fujisaki

- mmm, déjenme ver – dijo consultando una lista – Madison Square Garden

- quee!!!?? – dijo realmente emocionado Ryuichi – escuchaste eso Kumagoro

- mm, que tiene de grandioso ese lugar? – pregunto Shuichi a Hiro

- se que es un lugar sumamente grande y que artistas muy famosos se han presentado ahí, pero no se que mas

- bien, eso significa que somos muy importantes verdad K-san?

- no, de hecho el es único lugar disponible ya que de hecho, hace dos días lo reservamos, ya que primero decidimos ver como nos iba con las ventas de los boletos del primer concierto –todos miraron con incredulidad a K

- Sakano-san, tengo unos asuntos que hacer, así que le encargo todo hasta que vuelva, estaré de regreso a las 6

- claro que si, presidente –dijo con emocionado

Hiro iba de camino al baño cuando escuche que tenía que salir, así que, supuso que iría a ver a Yuki, y en vez de entrar al baño, salio detrás de Seguchi, quien subió a un taxi, Hiro que acaba de salir del hotel, tomo el siguiente.

- siga a ese taxi, por favor

El chofer obedeció, siguió el auto en que el presidente de NG iba, parecía que se había encargado de que el hotel estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de donde supuso vivía Eiri.

- disculpe donde queda esta dirección – dijo mostrándole un pequeño papel con la dirección escrita de modo que el taxista pudiera entenderla

- esta cerca de aquí, quiere que lo lleve ahí? – pregunto

- no, solo quería saber, gracias – era mas que obvio que Seguchi se dirigía a esa dirección – si el otro taxi para en ese lugar, dígame

- claro – respondió el conductor

No tardaron en llegar al lugar, tal y como había pensado Hiro, el productor iba a ese lugar, el taxi donde el iba se detuvo, Hiro dijo al taxista que siguiera a la calle que seguía y para ahí, que solo se tardaría un momento, el hombre acepto y espero a que regresara.

El pelirrojo corrió al edificio, una vez dentro noto lo elegante que era, llamo al ascensor y espero, una vez que entro en el, pulso el botón "penthouse", no sabia como estaba diseñado el edificio, así que en cuanto se abrió la puerta, espero un poco y se asomo, vio a Seguchi sonriendo a alguien, que lo invito a pasar, depuse el hombre miro fuera del departamento y cerro la puerta, definitivamente era Yuki, pulso el botón de "planta baja", espero un poco impresionado por el aspecto que tenia el escritor, el elevador volvió a abrir sus puertas, salio y vio fuera del edificio a un policía, que al parecer se encargaba de la seguridad del lugar

- disculpe – dijo al oficial

- si? – pregunto el hombre

- usted sabe quien vive en el penthouse?

- para que quiere saber?

- lo que pasa es que a mi madre le gusto el edificio y hace poco supe que la persona que vivía en el penthouse ya se iba a ir, así que el lugar volvería a ponerse en venta, y pues quisiera ser el que alquile el lugar

- pues mire – dijo un poco mas confiado - no recuerdo bien su nombre, creo que es japonés, se que es escritor o poeta, o algo así, se hace llamar Eiri

- muchas gracias – dijo Hiro, retirándose a donde el taxista aun lo esperaba, mientras en sus adentros agradecía a Ayaka el que le hubiera ayudado tanto con el idioma.

Le pidió al conductor que lo llevara de regreso al hotel, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera, pero sabia que si no regresaba pronto, K-san lo mataría.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- estas muy cambiado Eiri

- lo se - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de te – como esta?

- bien, creo, sabes que el no me considera un amigo

- lo se – dijo por segunda vez – como están Mika y mi padre?

- bien, aunque ella pregunta a menudo por ti, siempre le digo que había hablado contigo hacia poco y que estabas bien

- mmm…- desvió la mirada – no quiero que sepa que iré al concierto

- no lo sabrá – aseguro Touma – a menos que se lo digas

- …no le has dicho nada verdad?

- claro que no

- eso espero – dijo levantándose del sofá y camino a la ventana

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-nee, shuichi – le llamo el cantante

- que pasa?

- esta noche, podemos salir a cenar tu y yo, na-no-da??

- mmm por que no mejor cenamos en la habitación

- mmmm…bueno- dijo no muy convencido – y Kumagoro también puede venir na-no-da?

- claro

- tu le gustas mucho a Kumagoro –dijo mostrando al conejo

- y yo también lo quiero mucho –dijo el pelirosa, siguiendo la corriente a hombre que sostenía al conejo, quien se acerco a el, para después ser besado en los labios por el vocalista de ojos azules, ante la mirada atónita de todos los demás, que aun estaban en el lugar.

El beso fue corto, pero se notaba tierno y suave, cuando se separaron, Shuichi se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, para encontrarse con la de su amigo, que si bien estaba impresionado, no decía nada, se acerco a él y lo saco al pasillo, para poder hablar.

- estas saliendo con el? –pregunto finalmente

- no, bueno, no se, hace cerca de un mes, yo me quede en su casa y… - se sonrojo, Hiro pareció interpretar esa muda confesión

- entiendo

- pero yo no quiero que lo malinterprete, fue...solo fue un error, yo…yo –las lagrimas empañaron su vista, como hacia mucho que no lo hacían – yo amo a Yuki…y eso…nunca cambiara

Hiro trato de consolar a su amigo, deseaba decirle que había encontrado a Yuki, deseaba devolverle la sonrisa, pero sabia que debía esperar a confirmar que era el, y que aun amaba al chico, de lo contrario solo le cuasia dolor

- tranquilo

Esa noche Shuichi ceno en su habitación con Sakuma, sin embargo, Hiro había quedado de ir, para evitar que el dueño del conejo rosa quisiera pasar la noche con el, pero increíblemente Ryuichi se fue temprano a dormir y cuando Hiro llego, solo fue para darle las buenas noches al chico.


	17. Chapter 16 : una hermosa ilusion

Capitulo dieciséis : una hermosa ilusión

Al día siguiente por la tarde todos se encontraban en el auditorio, ambos cantantes estaban ensayando y haciendo pruebas de sonido, todo marchaba bien, esperaban que fuera la noche, ya que después de ese concierto tendrían dos días libres.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Salio del departamento con el tiempo justo para llegar, subió al primer taxi que pudo detener.

- a la 7ª avenida esquina con W 33ª calle – dijo una vez que estuvo dentro del auto

- al madison square garden? –pregunto el hombre, que vio por el retrovisor como el escritor asentía - claro

Miro por la ventanilla todo el camino, no salía muy a menudo, así que aprovecho. El camino fue rápido, solo que a medida que se iba acercando a su destino, el trafico comenzaba a hacerse mas pesado, decidió pagar y caminar el resto, noto la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar, busco la puerta por la que el debía accesar, se formo y miro su reloj, faltaban algunos minutos para que el concierto comenzara, era una extraña sensación, ansiedad, nervios, algo que no había sentido, o por lo menos, no de esa manera.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Todo estaba listo, todas las luces se apagaron, mientras los integrantes de ambos grupos se acomodaban en sus lugares, dos luces señalaron a los vocalistas, que saludaban a todos y les daban la bienvenida.

- gracias por recibirnos de este modo –dijo alegre Shuichi

- por lo pronto disfruten el concierto – dijo su compañero, haciendo una seña a los demás para que comenzaran a tocar

Yuki por fin había entrado al lugar, vio como su chico de cabello rosa cantaba a dueto con su ídolo, con sus acostumbrados lentes, se acomodo al fondo del lugar de modo que pudiera ver el espectáculo sin mezclarse con la gente, escuchando la letra de la canción.

_Si puedo ver solamente  
Que tu amor para mí no es para siempre  
Entonces estaré siempre libre  
De estas cadenas del amor que me atan a ti  
_

- Definitivamente la escribió Shuichi – pensó para sus adentros

_I'm just a simple boy  
que quedo enganchado de tu dulce encanto  
pero el amor que me prometiste _

_Nunca estará entre mis brazos  
_

- no hay duda, fue Shuichi – dijo para si mismo – sigues siendo malo para escribir canciones

La noche transcurría, fue cuando llego el momento de despedirse, presentaron a cada integrante de cada grupo, para después tocar la canción que les dio fama en ese país, la melodía de la canción sonó en el lugar, un grito recorrió cada rincón del recinto, al igual que una melodía rápida, con tintes electrónicos, la letra inicio…

_Tu nunca te tomaste  
el tiempo para realmente ver  
Ver lo único_

_Lo único que realmente soy_

_now i´m faded__  
En alguien más,  
Me hiciste alguien que no quiero ser  
yeah i´m faded_

_Mi verdadero color se ido  
al igual que una imagen que nadie ve  
__  
Apuesto a que  
ni siquiera sabes mi canción favorita  
tú dime cómo  
como debo usar mi pelo  
…_

Shuichi cantaba, mientras Yuki se daba cuenta de la realidad contenida en esa canción, cada párrafo, era como una bofetada para el, era cierto, como nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la importante que era el chico para el, hasta ahora, ahora que estaba separado y lejos de el, y también era cierto que por su culpa había sufrido una vez mas…

El cantante tenia la vista fija en el público, las luces iluminaban de vez en cuando a los asistentes, algunas chicas lo saludaban, otras le mandaban besos, como si ignoraran el hecho de que el solo podía amar a Yuki, otros mas tomaban fotos y videos, pero uno en particular llamo su atención, un hombre rubio, con gafas, parecía estar relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que traía puesto, creyó ver a Yuki en el, pero su pelo, era diferente, mas corto para ser exactos, sin embargo creer que era el le hizo feliz; mientras aquel hombre miraba fijamente los movimientos del chico, grabándolos en su memoria….

La noche cerro, otro gran éxito, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones en el hotel.

Toc –toc –toc

El guitarrista se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta.

- quien? – pregunto extrañado por la hora, mientras abría la puerta.

- Hiro necesito hablar contigo – dijo el vocalista

- Shuichi?, que pasa? – dijo dejándolo entrar, el chico de cabellos rosas se acomodo en la cama de su amigo, mirando sus manos que parecian jugar entre ellas.

- es solo que…esta noche…creí ver a Yuki – dijo sin despegar la vista de sus manos

- Shu-chan…- Hiro se sorprendió de que también lo hubiera notado

- crees que el este aquí?

- no lo se…

- hay que buscarlo

- esta ciudad es muy grande, nos tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo y …

-lo se Hiro, pero…yo…tenia la esperanza de que tal vez el, si el era Yuki, tal vez fue al concierto porque aun me ama…- dijo triste

- tal vez haya sido así…- respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de consolar a su amigo – yo también lo vi –se atrevió a confesar en un susurro

- QUE!?

- si, rubio, de pelo corto, pantalón y abrigo negro…

- Hiro…gracias – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- de que hablas?

- creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que lo que había visto era solo una hermosa ilusión, creada por mi mente para hacerme sentir mejor…- se explico

- ya Shuichi, ya veras que lo encontraremos, te lo prometo…


	18. Chapter 17 : investigacion

Capitulo diecisiete : investigación

El sol brillaba fuera de las cortinas de su habitación, sin embargo aunque estaba despierto no quería salir de la cama, se sentía muy cansado, cerro los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, como la primera vez que Yuki había ido a su concierto, para ahí, justo enfrente de el, con la mirada fija a la suya…

Sonrió para si mismo y se volvió a dormir, recordando lo feliz que era cuando estaba con el. Mientras en la habitación contigua, el guitarrista ya se había marchado, se encontró con Sakano en el pasillo, a quien le dijo que iría a buscar un lindo recuerdo para Ayaka.

- eso esta muy bien, Nakano-kun – dijo el productor

- lo se, por cierto, ha visto al señor Seguchi?

- no de hecho creo que esta mañana salio junto con K-san a arreglar los asuntos del siguiente concierto, además de recoger las cosas del concierto de anoche

- haaa, vaya, muchas gracias, Sakano-san, entonces regreso después –dijo caminando por el pasillo, para evitar que el productor le hiciera mas preguntas

Salio del hotel y subió a un taxi, donde le indico al hombre que lo llevara al departamento de Yuki, una vez ahí, pago y entro al edificio, subió al elevador para llegar al penthouse. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolo ver un pasillo con una puerta al fondo, era la única, lo que lo hizo deducir que el penthouse debía ser bastante amplio, camino a donde la puerta de encontraba, sin embargo antes de llamar, pensó en lo que le diría a aquel hombre que había hecho sufrir a su amigo.

No pensó mas solo llamo a la puerta, se escucho el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose, para después ver como la puerta se abría ante el

- que haces tu aquí? – pregunto algo sorprendido el escritor

- lo mismo quiero saber yo –dijo el pelirrojo

- mmmf, pasa –dijo no muy convencido

- Shuichi no sabe que estoy aquí, si es lo que te preocupa – dijo, mientras seguía al novelista hasta la sala

- me preocupa mas si se lo vas a decir

- dame una razón para no hacerlo

- es que acaso es muy difícil que me den un tiempo? – pregunto

- no, es solo que me parece que Shuichi merece saber la razón de por que necesitas un tiempo, o es acaso que ya no lo quieres a tu lado?

- no es eso –se atrevió a confesar – solo necesito poner en orden mi vida, mis cosas, aclarar mis ideas, para después poder volver – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, sabiendo que Hiro no era tan ingenuo como el pelirosa

El guitarrista miro a su alrededor, de verdad que el penthouse era espacioso de hecho era un poco mas grande que el de el o el de Shuichi, la decoración, era sin embargo, muy parecida a la del cantante o la de la anterior casa del escritor, noto que su lap-top estaba encendida, parecía que estaba trabajando antes de que el llegara, la televisión tenia un volumen mas alto al que anteriormente solía estar, el teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos

- bueno? – contesto el rubio – si claro, en eso estaba trabajado – otra pausa – no, creo que podré terminarlo pronto –nuevamente calló – te lo enviare tan pronto lo termine, si, hasta luego – termino la llamada y se volvió con el chico – oye mira, lamento que no te pueda atender por el momento, pero tengo que trabajar

- claro – dijo el chico

- y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Shuichi, esto lo hago por el,

- si claro – respondió en tono irónico

- es la verdad – se levanto del sofá, siendo seguido por el guitarrista

- solo dime, ayer estuviste en el concierto, verdad?

-…- no respondió, lo que Hiro, tomo como un "si", cerca de la puerta había una mesa en la que el escritor tenía su correspondencia y sus llaves, el telefono sonó de nuevo, por lo que el novelista tuvo que regresar al sofá, el pelirrojo aprovecho para ver las cartas que tenia el rubio en la mesa, una de ellas había llamado su atención, una que tenia un sello de un hospital, la miro rápidamente y con su celular tomo una fotografía, después abrió la puerta y salio, sin despedirse, camino por el pasillo hasta el elevador, presiono el botón y espero a que llegara.

- Hiroshi – escucho, se volvió a donde le llamaban – por favor no le digas a Shuichi que sabes donde vivo, sabes que si se lo dices no querrá volver a Japón y eso podría acabar con su carrera

- aun lo amas? - pregunto

-…- el hombre suspiro, a modo de afirmación

- te lloro mucho, de hecho aun te extraña, anoche te vio

- lo se, pero prefiero que crea que fui una imagen de su mente – la campana del ascensor sonó, y sus puertas se abrieron

- bien, como quieras, adiós – dijo entrando en el artefacto

Mientras bajaba, miro la foto que había tomado, pulso el zoom, al parecer el hospital se llamaba "**Beth Israel Medical Center****"**, trato de leer la dirección: " 1ª avenida esquina con 16ª calle, una vez en la calle, pregunto a un señor la dirección, el hombre le indico el camino, dio las gracias y caminó hasta su destino, que se encontraba solo dos cuadras mas adelante de donde estaba el departamento de Yuki. Entro en el edificio, camino al que supuso era el área de información.

- buenos días, disculpe

- buenos días –respondió una vieja enfermera – en que puedo ayudarle?

- mire quisiera saber si hay alguien que hable japonés

La enfermera le dijo que esperara y fue por una chica de origen japonés pero que hablaba ambos idiomas.

- hola – dijo Hiro

- o dios, no puede ser, eres uno de los de Bad Luck, verdad? – pregunto emocionada

- pues si – dio avergonzado

- aaa soy tu fan, de hecho fui al concierto, estuvo genial

- vaya muchas gracias

- dime en que te puedo ayudar

- veras, quisiera ver si me pudieras informar sobre un paciente que es tratado en este lugar

- haber, dame su nombre

- Eiri Uesigi

- déjame ver – la chica busco en algunas listas pero no lo encontró – esta internado o que de que esta enfermo?

- pues, sinceramente no lo se, de hecho vine para ver si me podrías ayudar a saber eso, veras, soy su cuñado, solo que soy el único de la familia que lo sabe

- aaa, mira esa información es privada…

- lo se, solo que es muy importante para mi, por favor, necesito tu ayuda

- esta bien, solo por que eres tu, te ayudare

- en serio, muchísimas gracias

- espera aquí, veré si puedo conseguirte copias o algo así

Hiro asintió y se sentó en las sillas que estaban enfrente del mostrador, espero a que la chica volviera, cruzo los dedos, cerca de un diez minutos después, la chica apareció, se levanto y ella le entrego una carpeta, la abrió, adentro se encontraban algunos folletos y debajo de ellos estaban las copias, agradeció a la enfermera y le dio su numero de teléfono por si alguna vez visitaba Japón y salio del hospital.

Subió a un taxi y regreso al hotel, se dirigió al restaurante y senito en la mesa mas apartada ordeno algo y hojeo las copias, una de ellas tenía la información que deseaba, leyó

- cáncer de pulmón? – estaba sorprendido

Miro la fecha, hacia ya poco mas de una año de eso, hizo memoria, fue cercano a la fecha en que había dejado a Shuichi, lo cual significaba que, lo había dejado para tratar su enfermedad y que tal vez cuando terminara el tratamiento, volvería a Japón

- lamento haber desconfiado de ti, Yuki - dijo para si mismo – juro que lo cuidare hasta que tu regreses


	19. Chapter 18 : una linda equivocacion

Capitulo dieciocho : una linda equivocación

El segundo día paso casi desapercibido por todos, ya que se encontraban haciendo sus maletas, ya que partirían esa misma tarde a su último concierto en los Estados Unidos, para después regresar a Japón, algunos meses más y la gira terminaría.

Esa noche llegaron al hotel, se acomodaron en las habitaciones, era extraño pero Sakuma, estaba bastante distante del vocalista de Bad Luck y el chico parecía no importarle, Hiro noto el cambio, además de que Shuichi parecía haber vuelto a deprimirse, primero lo atribuyo al cansancio de la gira, pensó que dejándolo dormir se animaría un poco, así que sin mas, se retiro a su habitación y dejo a su amigo descansar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Uesugi, Eiri – dijo la enfermera – pase, por favor – el escritor entro en el consultorio, con los resultados de los análisis en sus manos, se sentó enfrente del doctor y quien le saludo y le pidió el sobre; lo abrió y leyó en silencio

- y bien? – pregunto Yuki

- bien, le tengo excelentes noticias, según el análisis, usted se ha recuperado bastante, de hecho ya no tendrá que venir a quimioterapias, las radiaciones solo las llevara un mes mas y después de eso se hará otros análisis iguales a este y una vez que los tengamos, podré decirle si puede o no volver a Japón – dijo alegre el doctor.

- muchas gracias, doctor

- no, a usted y felicidades – dijo estrechándole la mano - de hecho el tiempo que tardo en recuperarse es sorprendente, bastante rápido si me pregunta

-…- Yuki solo sonrió y recogió sus cosas, salio del consultorio y casi corrió a su departamento

Una vez dentro, marco el número en el teléfono y espero a que le contestaran

-bueno? – dijo una voz algo adormilada

- pronto podré volver a Japón, Touma

- Yuki? – dijo la voz del cantante

- Shui...chi – estaba sorprendido, no se fijo que el numero que marco no era el de su cuñado, sino el de el pelirosa - lo siento, me equivoqué de numero

- no, espera, Yuki, no cuelgues

-……- no escucho nada

- Yuki, espero que vuelvas pronto, te he estado esperando…yo… yo te amo….

- pip-pip-pip – el escritor colgó después de escucharlo, como era posible que se hubiera equivocado así, no lograba recuperarse de la impresión, cuando marco de nuevo, esa vez, con mas cuidado, el teléfono dio línea y espero a que le contestara

- bueno?

- Seguchi?

- si, Eiri, eres tu?

- si

- que pasa?, te escucho alterado

- no es nada, solo quería que supieras que dentro de poco volveré a Japón

- por que?, que paso?

- es que ya casi termino el tratamiento

- eso es una gran noticia

- bien, tengo que colgar

- claro, adiós.

Ambos terminaron la llamada.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

El cantante aun no se reponía de la sorpresa, era increíble, que Yuki hubiera marcado su numero aunque fuera por error, pero por que demonios, por que había dicho "Touma", era mas que obvio que se había equivocado de numero, sin embargo, por que el, cualquiera menos el, o es que acaso aun seguían viéndose, tal vez su "loca idea" de que Yuki y Seguchi tenían algo, no estaba del todo errada, sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin darse cuenta. La mañana lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar, aun con el celular en la mano, como si tuviera la esperanza de que el novelista volviera llamar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- bien, eso es todo – dijo para si mismo en voz alta –casi termino

Miro a su alrededor, el lugar era bastante lindo, de hecho le gustaba mucho, mucho mas de lo que le gustaba el ultimo que tuvo en Japón, así que porque no quedárselo, no estaba muy alto su precio, además el pequeño y ruidoso cantante ya tenia bastante fama en ese país, si querían podían usarlo cada vez que vinieran de gira y así el también podría acompañarlo si así lo deseaba.

Pensó en el reciente incidente, miro su celular, aun tenia la pequeña fotografía que se habían tomado aquel día en el parque de Odiaba, paso su dedo enfrente de ella, como si con ese gesto lograra tocar de nuevo al chico de cabellos rosas de la imagen, sonrió sin darse cuenta, ya no podía negar que el era la persona mas importante en su vida ahora, tanto que por el, se encontraba ahora mismo a miles de kilómetros, recuperándose de una terrible enfermedad, que de no ser por el, podía haberlo matado.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Esa mañana Hiro fue a la habitación del cantante, entro después de haber llamado más de cuatro veces, la puerta estaba abierta, camino por el pasillo, encontró a Shuichi con el celular en la mano y los ojos inchados por haber llorado.

- que paso Shuichi? – pregunto notablemente preocupado, mientras se acercaba a el.

- Hi-hiro…Yu-yuki…el – sin poder retener mas sus lagrimas, abrazo a su amigo y lloro.

- Shuichi, que sucede?

- Yuki llamo anoche – el guitarrista se sorprendió – pero fue un error – sollozo - el creyó que yo…que yo era Seguchi-san

- que?- el chico seguía llorando en sus brazos – Yuki aun te ama – dijo tratando de consololarlo

- como sabes eso?

- el me lo dijo – confeso, el chico escuchaba atento las palabras de su amigo

- cuando?

- al día siguiente del concierto en que creíste verlo

- Hiro…tu sabes donde esta, verdad? –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – Hiro, por favor, se que lo sabes

- por que crees eso?

- por que nunca has sido bueno para mentir – miro sus ojos, implorándole una vez mas – dímelo, por favor

- aaah…-suspiro- en caso de que lo supiera, que harías?

- iría a buscarlo –respondió firme

- eso es justo lo que el teme – aseguro – te llevare a donde esta, solo si prometes que cuando diga que nos regresamos, regresaremos, terminaremos la gira, después de eso tendremos vacaciones, y hasta entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras

- lo prometo, pero por favor dime

- bien – dijo mas tranquilo – mañana después del concierto iremos al aeropuerto y volveremos a New York…

- sii!!

-pero hasta mañana – puntualizo, el chico asintió y abrazo a su amigo


	20. Chapter 19 : sorpresa

Capítulo diecinueve : sorpresa

Shuichi esperaba ansioso la noche siguiente, ensayo con mucha energía, al parecer nadie sabia del plan que tenían el guitarrista y el, eso le alegro mas, K-san les acaba de informar que tendrían un breve descanso de cuatro días, para después volver a Japón y terminar la gira.

La tarde el paso rápido, una vez que el concierto inicio, no tuvo noción del tiempo, termino cuando menos lo esperaron, bajaron del escenario y se fueron a cambiar a los camerinos, se encaminaron al hotel con los demás; no querían parecer sospechosos, subieron a sus habitaciones y esperaron a que todos se metieran a las de ellos, Hiro había reservado un par de boletos por teléfono fue por Shuichi a su cuarto y bajaron a pedir un taxi, que los llevo al aeropuerto en tiempo record, subieron al avión y sin mas complicaciones despegaron camino a Manhattan

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Limpio cada parte del departamento, para después mandar el borrador de un par de capítulos que formarían parte de su próximo libro, hizo un par de compras y se sentó a ver la televisión, el canal de música, como ya era su costumbre, una canción conocida salio del aparato, leyó las letras en la pantalla; Nittle Grasper, Shining Collection; era la canción que el mismo había escrito para que la interpretara el grupo de su cuñado, abriéndole las puertas al mercado anglosajón, era la única versión que había, a mitad de la canción, el chico de cabello rosado subió al escenario, sonrió, deseaba verlo…

Riiiiin

Camino a la puerta desconcertado, no solía recibir visitas, así que quien podría ser, abrió, encontrándose con un par de orbes violetas, mirándolo fijamente, para después sentir como caía al suelo, con otro peso encima de el.

- Shu-shui…chi – murmuro

- Yuki –dijo el chico que se encontraba encima de él, abrazándolo

- que, que demonios haces aquí? – pregunto tratando de disimular su alegría

- quería verte – se levanto de encima y se sentó en el piso

- mañana vendré por el – la voz del pelirrojo se escucho detrás del cantante

- sabia que esto pasaría – dijo como pensando en voz alta – está bien – dijo al guitarrista que esperaba una respuesta para poder marcharse y cerró la puerta

- ven – dio al chico de cabello rosa, mientras se levantaba del suelo

El otro se levanto rápidamente y camino a donde el escritor se dirigía, se sentó en el sofá con el brazo sobre el respaldo, el chico se sentó justo al lado, de frente a el.

- por que me dejaste Yuki?

- ya te lo dije, solo quería tiempo

- no crees que por lo menos debías haber llamado –dijo algo molesto – se supone que somos amantes, lo recuerdas, creo que yo debía saber donde estabas en vez de Hiro y … - los labios de Yuki le hicieron callar, un beso suave y corto.

- quieres tomar algo?

- mmmm…si –se acerco a el – esto – dijo para volverlo a besar, pero esta vez de un modo algo desesperado, había esperado demasiado para volver a probar esos labios, recorrió los labios del novelista con su lengua y este abrió la boca para profundizar el beso que el también deseaba. El aire les faltaba pero no querían separarse, hasta que no pudieron mas, terminaron el beso.

- te extrañe mucho – dijo el pelirosa con las lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, el escritor las limpio

- yo…- dudo - yo también - dijo finalmente, depositando otro suave beso en los labios del otro.

El rubio se levanto y fue a la cocina, era casi la hora de la comida, pero no quería gastar su tiempo cocinando a fin de cuentas solo lo tendría con el un día, pensó en ir por algo de comida china, sabia que el chico también la extrañaba, sirvió un vaso con agua y volvió con el a la sala.

- estuviste en el concierto, verdad? – le miro a los ojos, como temiendo que no fuera real.

- porqué lo dices? –pregunto sin quitar la vista

- por que te vi – dijo para después desviar su mirada – porqué fuiste? –sintió la mano de Yuki tomarlo de la barbilla y hacerlo volver a verlo.

- por que quería verte – esa respuesta le sorprendió, el escritor nunca había sido tan directo.

- Yuki…

Otro beso le hizo reaccionar, uno tierno y sincero, mientras la mano en su barbilla bajaba hasta su cintura y los brazos del cantante se abrazaban al cuello del escritor, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, un gemido escapo de los labios de Shuichi al sentir las manos del rubio en contacto con su piel, recorriéndola, pasaron a su pecho, donde sus dedos jugaron con sus pezones, endureciéndolos, mientras otro gemido se perdía en la boca del novelista.

Bajo por el cuello del chico de cabello rosa, mientras le quitaba la playera que traía puesta, beso su clavícula y bajo hasta su pecho, mientras quitaba el pantalón del muchacho.

Shuichi se recostó en el sofá, con el rubio encima de el, su ropa ya estaba en el piso y la de su amante estaba punto de hacerle compañía, ya que con sus manos subía lentamente la sudadera que estaba usando en escritor, dejándole ver lo delgado que estaba, esta cayó al suelo, sus manos recorrieron esquelética espalda del novelista.

- por que estas tan delgado Yuki?

- por nada –dijo volviéndolo a besar

- dime la verdad – exigió el cantante rompiendo el beso

- estuve haciendo una dieta –mintió, volviendo a lamer el cuello del chico, que suspiro ante el gesto

- ah!, espera – dijo tratando de sentarse, pero el escritor no lo dejo – yo…tengo que confesarte algo – dijo apenado

- mmm?

- yo….- miro el pecho desnudo de Yuki – Ryuichi

- basta, no lo digas – dijo tranquilo

- lo lamento

- no, es mi culpa – agrego

- pero… - Yuki volvió a besar al chico, sabiendo lo que había querido decir, pero era su culpa que hubiera pasado, dejándolo así, sin decirle, "volveré", sino que simplemente desapareció, termino el beso y quito la ultima prenda que quedaba en el chico

Mientras las manos del cantante quitaron el resto de las prendas del rubio, su piel parecía ser mas pálida de lo que el recordaba, no le importaba, aun así lo amaba. Sintió una húmeda calidez en su erecto miembro, la boca de Yuki era realmente deliciosa, los movimientos rítmicos de sus labios en el lo hacían delirar, no tardo en terminar la boca del escritor quien humedeció dos de sus dedos en aquel tibio liquido que escurría por su babilla, para después buscar su pequeña entrada, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el.

- aah! – realmente no era un gemido de dolor sino de placer

El segundo dedo del novelista no tardo en unirse al primero, haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de el, un tercer dedo entro en el, haciéndolo dar un leve gemido, mientras Yuki movía sus dedos dentro y fuera del cantante, después de un par de minutos saco sus dedos, reemplazándolos por su miembro. Entro lentamente en el, como la primera vez que lo habían hecho, le dejo acostumbrarse a el, pero el pelirosa empezó a moverse, sintiendo como el chico le hacia sentir el placer que hacia mas de un año no sentía, continuo con el ritmo que el chico marcaba, sujetando su cadera, mientras el se aferraba a su espalda, entraba y salía una y otra vez de el, volvieron a unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso, mientras Yuki sentía como el chico pelirosado estaba a punto de terminar, cambio el ritmo, hizo mas lentos sus movimientos.

- aaah…

Cambio de posición atrayendo al cantante hacia su pecho, de modo que quedara sentado en el, profundizando mas la penetración, volvieron a tomar ritmo las caderas del chico, subiendo y bajando en el miembro de Yuki, mientras con sus manos se agarraba del respaldo del sofá, una de las manos del escritor tomo el necesitado miembro del pelirosa, masturbándolo, arrancando renovados gemidos de los labios de este.

- aaah!...Yu-yuki…no puedo….ah!

- termina

Shuichi termino en la mano del novelista, quien al sentir la contracción en la entrada del chico, termino dentro de el. El cantante se acurruco en el pecho del escritor, mientras este salía suavemente de el y se recostaban en el sofá.

- te amo – dijo el escritor al oído del chico de cabellos rosas

- Yuki…- el chico se separo de el, para mirarlo –yo también te amo - dijo volviendo a recostarse en el pecho del rubio


	21. Chapter 20 : una nueva vida

Capitulo veinte : una nueva vida

Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos, el cantante abrazado del escritor, así como la ultima vez que lo habían hecho. Por la mañana cuando el pelirosa abrió los ojos no vio a Yuki a su lado, creyó que había soñado, sin embrago cuando miro a su alrededor comprobó que no era así, se levanto y camino a la cocina donde encontró al escritor preparando el desayuno para ambos. El chico se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a modo de saludo, después se sentó en la mesa, notando que la televisión estaba encendida.

- desde cuando ves la tv?

- desde que no estabas conmigo

- haa – no dijo mas, la respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa, guardo silencio hasta que el novelista le dio su plato con su desayuno- gracias

- a que hora vendrá Hiro por ti? –pregunto con un dejo de tristeza

- no lo se, pero tiene que ser temprano, tenemos que volver a California

- cuando termina la gira?

- dentro de tres meses, creo

Riiiiiin

El timbre sonó, el novelista supuso que era el amigo del chico, miro la hora, 11:35, se levanto y fue a abrirle, le hizo pasar para que esperara a que terminaran de desayunar y que el chico se cambiara, una vez que Shuichi se fue a cambiar el guitarrista saco de su bolsillo un par de cartas y se las entrego, entre ellas venia parte de la cuenta del hospital.

- creo que deberías decírselo- opino

- de que estas hablando? –el guitarrista señalo la carta del hospital - eso es algo que yo debo decir – dijo algo molesto

- bien, como quieras, a fin de cuentas, no es lo único que le ocultas

- a que te refieres?

- lo se Yuki-san, de tu enfermedad, por eso te digo que seria mejor que tu se lo digas antes de que se entere por alguien mas

-…- el escritor no respondió, sin embargo sabia que las palabras del pelirrojo eran ciertas, además, si el había logrado averiguarlo y Touma lo sabia, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el cantante se enterara.

- ya estoy listo – dijo el pelirosa que había cambiado la playera del novelista por su pantalón y playera.

- bien es hora de irnos – dijo su amigo que se levanto de la mesa y camino a donde se encontraba Shuichi.

Yuki también se levanto y escolto a los dos chicos a la puerta, el guitarrista salio primero, dejándolos que se despidieran, Shuichi abrazo al rubio quien correspondió al gesto, para después besar los labios del pelirosa, un beso corto, pero bastante apasionado, el sonido de la campana del elevador lo hizo separase del escritor.

- regresaras a Japón, verdad? – el rubio asintió - bien, llámame, tengo un lugar que te gustara

-bien – dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía como el chico entraba en el ascensor – Hiroshi – llamo al otro – gracias – el chico hizo un gesto de despida con la mano y se metió al aparato, presiono el primer botón y las puertas se cerraron.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki entro en el departamento, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que quería quedarse con el lugar, busco el teléfono y la tarjeta de la actual dueña del lugar, definitivamente quería comprarlo.

Tiempo después de la sorpresa que le habían dado Hiro y Shuichi, volvió a ir con el doctor Cadlay, el especialista que se encargo de su enfermedad, una vez en su consultorio, le entrego una vez más los resultados de los últimos análisis, nuevamente el hombre leyó y finalmente dijo

- me alegra poder decir, que esta curado señor Uesugi

- completamente curado? – pregunto incrédulo

- bueno por el momento logramos eliminar el cáncer, a partir de ahora vendrá cada tres meses a verme y se hará unos análisis similares, solo para asegurarnos que el cáncer se ha eliminado por completo

- …- el novelista asintió

- ahora, puede regresar a Japón, donde uno de mis colegas lo mantendrá vigilado, solo para cerciorarnos que no recaiga y le ruego Eiri, no vuelva a fumar si de verdad aprecia su vida.

- no lo haré y muchas gracias doctor – ambos se levantaron y estrecharon sus manos, el rubio salio del consultorio y se dirigió a su departamento, ya tenia casi todas sus cosas listas, había vaciado el refrigerador, la alacena estaba limpia, la vajilla y demás cosas, todo guardado perfectamente, los electrodomésticos estaban desconectados, tomo el teléfono y marco al aeropuerto, quería regresar a Japón cuanto antes, compro un lugar en el primer vuelo, tomo sus cosas y bajo, pidió un taxi y partió.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Touma, has hablado con Eiri?

- claro –respondió tranquilo el productor a su esposa– por que?

- es solo que no he sabido nada de el, además de que me preocupa el chico

- te refieres a Shindo-kun? – la mujer asintió – el esta bien, además Eiri dijo que ya iba a volver

- pero porque preguntas?

- mi padre quiere verlo, desde hace un mes que trate de localizar a mi hermano, pero en su casa no vive nadie, marque a su celular y lo tiene apagado, por eso me preocupe

- Mika, tranquila teluro que pronto volverá, en cuanto sepa de el, te avisare

-gracias – dijo la mujer del otro lado del teléfono – hasta luego

- adiós – se despidió el presidente

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Tatsuha se encontraba afuera templo, esperaba la visita de Ayaka, quien quería saludar a la familia de su anterior prometido, antes de ir a Tokio a ver a Hiro en el ultimo concierto de la gira, cuando vio el auto extranjero que solía usar su hermano, era extraño verlo por ahí, el no acostumbraba a ir a casa a menos que fuera por algo realmente delicado, el auto paro frente a la mirada del menor de los Uesugi

- Tatsuha, que haces aquí afuera? – pregunto el escritor cuando bajo de su auto

- esperando a la señorita Uzami – respondió – y tu, acaso no sabes que nuestro padre ha estado esperando tu visita desde hace mas de tres meses

- lo siento, no pude venir antes

- pero que te sucedió - dijo sorprendido al notar lo corto del cabello de su hermano y su clara delgadez

- solo lo corte- dijo encaminándose a la casa -donde esta?

- en el jardín

El novelista camino por los pasillos de la casa, entro en su habitación y cambio sus ropas, por su habitual katana, después se dirigió al jardín de la casa, en busca de su padre, que se encontraba sentado en medio del lugar

- querías verme padre?

- Eiri – dijo el monje sorprendido al ver el estado de su hijo – donde has estado?

- en New York

- pero, por que?, nadie sabia nada de ti, ni siquiera tu hermana Mika

- lo se, es por que quería tener un tiempo solo para mi, pero dime, de que querías hablarme

- bueno, realmente no es nada especial, solo quería verte, sabes que ya estoy viejo y el único que esta aquí conmigo es tu hermano…

- sabes, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a Tokio a buscar una nueva casa…

- Eiri – le llamo la atención su padre – solo quiero que sepas, que siempre serás parte de esta familia y que aunque no te guste, siempre serás mi hijo, por lo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que te pasa, se que nunca hemos tendio confianza entre nosotros y que no tienes intenciones de ser el nuevo jefe del templo de la familia, incluso acepto no me agrado saber que sales con un chico, pero por eso quiero que sepas aunque nunca te lo redicho, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

- gracias - fue lo único que atino a decir

- puedes irte Eiri, pero recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido en este lugar, incluso puedes traerlo

El rubio se levanto en silencio de donde estaba y camino de regreso a la casa, volvió a cambiarse y subió a su auto, no quería encontrarse con Ayaka, arranco y manejo tan rápido como pudo de regreso a Tokio.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Dos meses después de su llegada a Japón, esa noche, seria el último concierto de la gira, por fin en Tokio, con todas las entradas vendidas, el lugar estaba lleno, era el concierto de despedida y la noche avanzaba lentamente conforme las canciones del disco se terminaban, una recopilación de éxitos de ambos grupos, serían el bonus de la noche.

- estamos realmente felices de volver a casa – dijo Shuichi - y con este ultimo concierto, damos por terminado el viaje.

- después de esto nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones, mientras preparamos nuestro siguiente disco – dijo Ryuichi con su personalidad seria

- gracias por venir esta noche – el pelirosa hizo una seña y la música de la canción empezó…

La última melodía lleno el lugar, los fans gritaban y cantaban cada estrofa de la canción, un ultimo destello de luz cerro la noche, los integrantes de ambos grupos salieron del lugar, Hiro llevo a Shuichi a su departamento, parecía feliz, lo dejo y fue a recoger a su novia, ya que le había prometido salir a cenar.

El cantante entro en el oscuro departamento, pasaba de media noche, se acerco a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo, se sentó en el sofá, encendió la tv., no tenia sueño, mas bien, no quería ir a dormir, de hecho lo único que ocupaba su mente era Yuki, deseaba saber cuando regresaría, deseba verlo otra vez


	22. Chapter 21 : regresa a casa

**Capitulo veintiuno : regreso a casa**

- hasta que llegas – dijo una voz conocida detrás de el

- Yuki – se levanto del sofá y corrió a donde había escuchado la voz, entro en la habitación, las luces también estaban apagadas, sin embargo la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas iluminaba al escritor – Yuki – extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de lo que creyó una ilusión – demonios me volví a quedar dormido

- baka! – jalo del brazo al chico haciéndolo caer entre sus brazos, sentándose en sus piernas

- Yuki?! – el chico se abrazo al cuerpo del escritor

- esperabas a alguien mas?

- no…es solo que…- los labios del rubio se posaron en los del cantante - cuando volviste?

- hoy

- espera, como entraste aquí?

-…- el escritor desvió su mirada, el chico supuso que Hiro le había dicho

Riiiiiiiin

Shuichi se extraño de que alguien llamara a su puerta a esa hora, era cerca de la una de la mañana, así que trato de levantarse de las piernas del rubio, pero este le hizo volver a sentarse

- yo iré –dijo serio, mientras se levantaba – esperame aquí

El chico asintió y vio como el escritor se levantaba y desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación, decidió seguirlo, vio como el novelista abría la puerta de la estrada ante la sorprendida mirada, de un lindo chico con ojos azules y un conejo rosa entre sus brazos

- Eiri…-san – el cantante jamás imagino que el escritor estuviera con el

- Sakuma – dijo tranquilamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de profundo rencor – a que viniste?

- solo quería ver a Shuichi, na-no-da –dijo con su habitual inocencia

- esta ocupado así que porque vienes por la mañana

- claro – dijo con seriedad – porque regrésate?

- por que Shuichi es MI amante, así que volví por el – eso no parecía hacerle mucha gracia al cantante, mientras Shuichi escuchaba la conversación

- entiendo…- dijo con ironía – sabes que el y yo estuvimos juntos mientras tu no estabas – es comentario no le agrado a Yuki y mucho menos al pelirosa, quien corrió a la puerta

- basta Sakuma – dijo serio – nunca quise que eso pasara, sabes que amo a Yuki – el vocalista no supo que hacer, jamás espero que Shuichi interviniera en su discusión con el escritor

- Shuichi-dijo molesto – te dije que me esperaras en la habitación

- lo se – respondió, mientras abrazaba la cintura del novelista – pero no pude evitarlo, Ryuichi – dijo volviendo con el otro, sin soltarse de su amante – no quiero lastimarte, por eso, perdóname si te di una falsa ilusión, es solo que yo…

- esta bien, lo entiendo, de hecho trate de hacer que me quisieras, aprovechando que el no estaba, pero lo hice por que…porque yo también te quiero

- Sakuma….

- kumagoro tiene sueño – dijo mientras con una de las patas del muñeco le frotaba los ojos – así que ya nos vamos – diciendo eso camino por el pasillo y espero que el ascensor llegara, Yuki y el cantante entraron de nuevo en la casa

- Yuki…

- que pasa?

- es cierto?...que volviste por mi

-…- el escritor asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Shuichi, tengo algo que confesarte – dijo serio

- que quieres decir…?

- la verdadera razón por la que fui a New York, no fue por que quisiera un tiempo –el chico le miraba con interés - tuve cáncer

- QUE!?!? – el chico se levanto del sofá a punto de reclamarle

- si, no te lo dije por que sabia que te alterarías de ese modo – dijo haciendo que el chico se volviera a sentar a su lado, se recostó en el mueble y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas del escritor, mientras este acariciaba su cabello

- debiste decírmelo…llamar para decirme que estabas bien –le reprimió

- lo siento – se disculpo, mientras se agachaba para besarlos labios del cantante

Shuichi correspondió al beso, mientras se levantaba del sillón, entrelazo sus dedos con los del escritor, mientras la otra desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del novelista, este hacia lo mismo con los pantalones del pelirosa, después, soltó la mano del chico para poder quitarle la playera que traía puesta y una vez sin ella le beso el cuello y descendió lentamente, su pecho su abdomen, lo tomo entre sus brazos y regresaron a la habitación.

Una vez en la cama, Yuki se saco el pantalón y los interiores, mientras Shuichi hacia lo mismo con los propios, todas prendas cayeron al suelo, mientras ellos se dejaban caer en la cama, en medio de otro apasionado beso, devorando los labios del otro, sus erecciones se rozaron haciendo gemir al chico de cabello rosa, el escritor lamió dos de sus dedos y los puso en la entrada del chico, quien abrió mas las piernas, deseaba sentir al novelista dentro de el, uno de los dedos de Yuki entro en el.

- aah!

Se movía hacia adentro y afuera, un segundo dedo entro, siguiendo el ritmo del anterior, moviendo se en círculos dentro de el, un tercer dedo entro, haciéndolo arquear la espalda, el escritor lamió el cuello del chico, que soltó otro gemido.

Su cadera comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo que los dedos el novelista dentro de el, detuvo sus movimientos y salio de el, lo beso mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas en su hombro, tomo la cadera del pelirosa y comenzó a entrar en el, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a salir hasta medio miembro y volvió a entrar, repitiendo ese delicioso movimiento dentro de el, una y otra vez, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba el miembro del chico, que gemía debajo de el,

-aah…Yu…yuki…ah…

Mantenía cierto ritmo, hasta que el chico termino en su mano, se detuvo un momento, solo para sentarse en la cama y dejar que el chico se acomodar sobre el, subía y bajaba en el miembro del rubio, le encantaba como se sentía, aumento la velocidad y la profundidad, hasta que volvió a sentir la contracción de la entrada del chico que le indicaba que estaba a punto de volver a terminar.

- aaaah!! – el chico de cabello rosa termino por segunda vez en el abdomen del novelista, quien termino dentro del cantante, con un ligero gruñido por parte de este.

Atrajo al chico a su pecho, recostándose por completo en la cama, no era la primera vez que lo hacían de ese modo, sin embargo hacia tanto que no lo habían hecho, sus agitadas respiraciones se calmaban conforme pasaban los minutos.

- te amo Yuki

- y yo a ti - dijo aspirando el suave aroma a fresas del cabello de su cantante, saliendo de el.

- prométeme que la próxima vez, no te iras sin decirme la verdad - se acomodo en el pecho del escritor

- ya no habrá una próxima

- por que lo dices, por la próxima te llevare conmigo

- Yuki…- el chico se acurruco más en su pecho, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el costado de su amante.

El escritor jalo las cobijas, de modo que pudieran taparse ambos, aprisiono al chico entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído.

- me alegra haber regresado a casa – el chico de ojos violetas se volteo, besando los labios del escritor

- a mi también


	23. epilogo : solo por ti

**Epilogo : solo por ti **

La luz del sol se coló de nuevo por la cortina, la calidez del exterior se comenzaba a sentir en la habitación, abrió pesadamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaba en el departamento de New York, sin embargo el lugar tenia una decoración muy similar.

- mmmhh…. – el rubio miro en su pecho – Yuki…- el chico de cabellos rosas descansaba sobre el, sonrió a si mismo, para después intentar levantarse de la cama, lo levanto de el y lo dejo descansar en la cama, tomo su ropa y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, ya eran cerca de las 11:30 y tenia que ponerse a terminar la novela, entro en la cocina y busco las cosas que necesitaba para cocinar, descubriendo que las cosas ahí también un acomodo similar al de su ultimo departamento en Tokio.

Era algo extraño, sobretodo por que aun cuando la noche anterior había recorrido el departamento, ahora le parecía mas grande, incluso estaba limpio, algo realmente raro tratándose del cantante; mientras el chico de ojos violetas se despertaba en su cama, después de sentir la ausencia del novelista, se levanto rápidamente, mirando el espacio vació en su cama.

- otra vez lo soñé – dijo algo desilusionado, levantándose de la cama tomo sus interiores y los coloco donde debían estar, camino descalzo hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se topo con el rubio quien, una vez que estuvo listo el desayuno pensó en ir a despertar al chico.

- Yuki!! – el cantante brinco sobre el, echándole los brazos al cuello

- el desayuno esta listo – dijo al oído del chico y coloco sus manos en la cintura del otro, ambos caminaron hasta la cocina donde comieron tranquilamente, sobretodo el pelirosa, que ahora sabia que su amado escritor estaría con el a partir de ahora.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

El ojiazul, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenia sentimientos encontrados, era como la felicidad del chicote cabello rosa, le hiciera el hombre mas infeliz del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, verlo feliz le hacia sentirse bien, abrazo fuertemente al conejo entre sus brazos, mientras miraba la televisión otra vez.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- no te sentiste muy solo? – dijo rompiendo el silencio

- de que hablas?

- cuando estuviste en New York

- mmmf – se recargo en su silla, mirando fijamente al chico frente a el

- no me extrañabas? – pregunto algo triste, realmente deseaba escucharle decir que le quería, que le extraño, quería saber por que se había ido sin decirle nada.

- ….- desvió su mirada – si-respondió finalmente

- Yuki…

- pero tenia una buena razón

- de que hablas? – dijo extrañado el cantante

- tenia una buena razón para tomar el tratamiento… – dijo – para curarme… - el chico le miraba sin entender del todo – una razón para volver…

- Yu….

- para vivir…- dijo volviendo su mirada con la del chico de ojos violeta

- Yuki… - suspiro, mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba ante las palabras mas tiernas que había escuchado para el de la boca del escritor.

El chico no se contuvo mas y brinco encima de la mesa, para alcanzar los labios del novelista, quien correspondió a su beso, mientras le hacia bajar de la mesa

– te amo – dijo una vez que se separaron

- y yo ti

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Habían pasado mas de tres años, desde que Yuki iba a cada tres meses tal y como le había ordenado el doctor, había ido bajando la frecuencia de las visitas, siempre siendo acompañado por Shuichi.

- bien Yuki, me alegra decir, que puedo darte de alta

- …- el rubio solo asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios – eso significa que…

- que esta totalmente curado, y que ya no tendrá que venir a verme

- pues muchas gracias, no hubiera podido ser así de no ser por su ayuda

- no, esto también fue gracias a que usted tenia algo por lo que curarse y eso le ayudo a poder sobrellevar el tratamiento

- …- Yuki solo asintió, imito al doctor y se levanto, estrecho su mano y camino a la puerta

- muchas felicidades – escucho al salir por la puerta, que cerro detrás de el.

Afuera del consultorio había otras dos personas mas, aparte del cantante que espera con cierta impaciencia al escrito

- Yuki – dijo levantándose de un brinco del sillón y corriendo con el – que te dijo el doctor?-pregunto mientras caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la salida

- ..,- el novelista se volvió a mirarlo, se acerco a el y lo beso, el chico le correspondió con cierta sorpresa – que gracias a ti estoy curado

-Yuki – le dio otro beso

- Shuichi, lamento que la forma de hacerlo no fuera la correcta, pero realmente todo lo que hice…. – se callo – fue…fue por ti, fue solo por ti

- Yuki – el chico abrazo al escritor y salieron del consultorio, esperando jamás tener que volver a ese lugar

-°-°-°-°-°-°- fin-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-


End file.
